The Heart of a Dragon to Save an Empire
by Mariah Elam
Summary: The Empire of Nanook is at Civil War. King Richard has rebelled, and the rest of the empire is following with him. Brother is fighting brother, and father fighting son. It is not a pretty sight when the empire is split in half. The Emperor returns home fr
1. Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night in the Imperial City. Everyone was either inside, or they were seeking shelter from the raging storm. I was happily snuggled down in my bed listening to the rain, thunder, and watching the lightning flash across the sky. Anyone out and about tonight would be drenched, so I was thankful for my bed. I was Prince Valen Bryan of the Nanookian Empire, and I was recovering from a jousting match that morning. However it hadn't turned out well for me, because I had been thrown from my horse which broke some ribs when I landed. I was on bed rest right now, but I was grateful for the chance to get a good night's rest. I wanted to sleep though, yet sleep escaped me like a fox escapes hunters. My mind on how I looked rather pathetic losing the jousting match today. Father had to be disgraced, or at least embarrassed by the loss. I prayed I'd get another chance at Lord Herald, for I had enough confidence in myself that I knew I could beat him. Though I doubted father would give me another chance at Herald after the loss I suffered.

I was sleeping lightly when I heard the door open just barely, and I reached over lighting a lamp that was on my nightstand filling the room with light. I sat up looking over my room. Nothing moved as I looked around the room. Not an object was out of place, nor did there seem to be anyone in the room with me. I had a gut feeling that something was out of place. "Who's there?" I demanded. No one answered, so I turned the lights off laying back down. I was uneasy though. I knew something wasn't right, and I would not be surprised, because I had already suffered one loss that day. I was almost asleep when a blade was put to my throat, and a hand held me down while covering my mouth.

"Don't move, or you'll create a bloody mess," a hooded woman laughed. I was not dying without a fight! I slammed her off of me, and sent her to the floor. She hit the ground hard, but I didn't care as I jumped up grabbing my sword from the side of the bed. However just as soon as I got up my ribs began throbbing, so I knew I couldn't last long in a fight. I held my ribs as I held out my weapon.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I will not go down without a fight!" I snapped. As she got up I heard her laughing, and she sheathed her dagger. The look she gave was full of blood lust as she unsheathed a longsword from her hip.

"My type of kill," she laughed. Then she attacked with a strength that was surprising as I blocked the blow creating a steel song. "I was wondering when I would get a target that wasn't fat, old, and lazy!" she sneered. I glared at her as I backed away getting my sword ready to defend again, yet she perked up as I braced against the bed. She sheathed her weapon, but I wasn't fooled by this. I kept my blade up.

"What? Afraid I might kill you?" I sneered.

"No, you are injured," she said. I stood there shocked for a moment. I couldn't believe she knew that, but then again I wasn't keeping it hidden very well. I grasped the edge of the nightstand though still looked at her rather shocked.

"What difference does it make?" I demanded.

"A world of difference," she said. I rolled my eyes as she walked over to me then, and took the blade from my hand gently. "Lay back down, for I will not kill an injured man," she said.

"I know I am not the only man to be injured that you've came for!" I growled.

"No, but you are the first to show the will to live. For that you have your life till you are able to fight me, and we settle this in an honorable way. Proving who deserves to live," she said. I was in disbelief, yet I was not about to fight with her over it.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't call for the guards!" I snarled.

"I spared you, so you should spare me. Other than that, whether you spare me or not is up to you," she said. Then she went towards the balcony door, and stood there. "I shall make check ups on you for the time being," she said.

"Come back here, and I'll call the guards!" I snapped.

"We shall see," she said. Then she disappeared out the door, and I was left thanking the Maker that she had spared me. I went back to bed though too tired to do anything else.

In the end we became best friends, and even grew closer than that. I made her my Knight Commander when I became Emperor, and I eventually married her. It was one of the best decisions I had ever made.


	2. Chapter 1

The Imperial City was beautiful during the autumn as all the people of the city bustled around the market, which only made it a little more peaceful as I strolled down the road. The sun was on its path to let the moon come out, but I was too happy to turn back to the castle. It was just barely the beginning of autumn, and the leaves on the trees were beginning to change. I moved away from the wall I was leaned on, and continued on my rounds of the city. I used to be the Knight Commander of the Imperial Guard, but that was three years ago. I was married to the Emperor Valen, made his Empress, and now I was nine months pregnant. Valen was away on Imperial Duties trying to get alliances. I was left here to make sure his empire didn't fall through the cracks, and that any important guests that did come were greeted. I was also responsible for any social events, and judging criminals till Valen got back. I missed Valen dearly though, for I was getting a better view of how tough being the Emperor was. Especially when I was nine months pregnant. I stilled missed him greatly.

The night he left had been a night of love making, saying goodbyes, and making more love. He had been there for the first four months of my pregnancy. However when he had left I was devastated. It had been the longest I'd been without him. He had been gone for five months, and I missed him dearly. I was also worried he might get grumpy since he always came back a little grumpy, or in a horrible mood. "My Empress!" shouted a woman. I turned my attention to the woman who ran across the street to me. I was in a lovely white dress with thin straps, with a gold belt lightly tied around my swollen waist, and it was outlined with gold, down the V-neck and around the bottom, I had a golden dragon bracelet, and necklace. My hair was straight with a gold circlet lightly rested on my head, and earrings that dangled. "My granddaughter!" the woman shouted. It turned out to be my grandmother.

"Grandma, you should not be outside, it is chilly out. You could get sick," I said. She came up to me smiling as she put a hand on my baby bump.

"I could say the same, for you need to be resting," she said. I rolled my eyes, for the doctors had told me to stay close to the palace due to tiring myself out. However I knew my limits better than some doctor. "What would Valen say if he caught you disobeying the doctor?" asked granny. I smiled at that.

"He'll be mad I know that, but I can't stay in the palace anymore. I feel trapped," I said. I had to admit Valen was a fair man, just in every action, and knew how to handle most situations. He was a man that cared about his empire, his subjects, and would do anything to keep them out of harm's way. He was well loved by everyone, and they all cared for him as well. The emperor was an imposing man of 6, 4", he had a rectangular face with a defined, slightly pointed chin and a sturdy jaw line, and angular cheek bones gave him a proud look. His nose was of the normal size. With bright blue eyes that were evenly spaced, and a little big but they fit him perfectly. He had thick black hair that was always seemed to be a little messy, but it worked for him. He was muscular, athletic, lean, and he was very handsome. He always wore an expertly tailored tunic and pants, knee high boots and cloak. Nothing of his clothing ever really screamed wealthy, but it was all expensive no doubt. He was not one for flashy clothing, nor did he dress in ridiculous ways that the nobles of the city did. He simply dressed himself, and could always look dashing. Valen always seemed in high spirits though, and with his personality at times seemed to fill the room. He stood proud, back straight, head high, and he always seemed to demand respect. Valen a man of great wisdom and was a man of righteousness, intelligent, great military expertise, and a kind heart that could see the good in all people.

I love my husband with every fiber of my being. I was a Master Assassin when I met him eight years ago, about two years before he had become emperor. I had been sent to assassinate him, but he ended up winning my heart. Every moment with him was special, and my heart would sing in love as we kissed. Though I wished he would arrive home soon, yet I doubted he would arrive today. He had gone on a mission to form alliances before King Richard had a chance to catch our army off guard. King Richard had rebelled a year ago against Valen, and up until now no shots had been fired. Until King Richard had attacked a group of soldiers. Valen had demanded instant retribution, but Richard had denied it. The war started then. "I am tired," I said.

"Because you haven't listened to a word of your doctor, not resting like you should be, nor will you stay close to the palace," grandmother said. I nodded as we came around a corner, and I heard hooves coming behind me. I moved over to let whoever was riding by, yet the hooves were coming towards us. My grandmother reached over rubbing my belly again.

"I wish I could find out what it might be," I said. She nodded as she gave me a hug. My grandmother had been like my mother, for my own mother had abandoned me when I was born. Leaving no trace of where she might have gone, but had also left me with my abusive father. I was following her when I stopped to look at myself in a store window. I had deep-set haze eyes the only thing from my mother she ever gave me, a pixie-like nose that dropped daintily down from its peak, long dark brown hair that was pulled half way up then curled, my lush lips that were a little big, dimples that pressed under my cheeks bones, and my perfect hourglass shape that was now complete with a very large baby bump. Standing at '5'7', I practically forced Valen to have to bend down to kiss me. Then the hooves stopped.

"There you are," said Marissa. Marissa was Valen's younger sister, married to King Nilan, and had two sons. I turned around to her as I stopped my grandmother had her hand on the small of my back.

"Marissa, what is it?" I asked. She smiled as she dismounted from her horse, and came over to us.

"Valen, he is home. Requests you," Marissa said. I nodded telling my grandmother bye, I went with Marissa.

I changed before going to see Valen who was in the throne room, for now I wore a lovely blue suede dress with a silver belt around my waist, but it was uncomfortable due to my belly. I tossed the belt aside, I didn't need it. I opened the door to the throne room. I found Valen nose to nose with someone I had never seen before, yet I coming in didn't separate them. "I ought to bash your skull in!" Valen snarled. Valen's anger vibrating against the walls was what made me wonder what in the world had the man done to make Valen so furious, but whatever it was had to be very bad. Though I don't know why the man would piss off Valen, for everyone knew what would happen. There were two reasons he was known as the Dragon Emperor. One his temper could get astonishingly out of control, yet I was one of the few that could tame that anger. The other was his ability to change into a dragon when infuriated enough. "I'll tear that head of yours right off your body! It'll be easy as well!" Valen growled. When infuriated enough parts of the dragon would slip out, like a growl or roar. It was terrifyingly painful to me, for I hated seeing him in that much rage.

"I'd like to see you try! I know more about you than you ever know, and one spill of the secrets will ruin you," the man snarled. I listened to them, stopping instantly where I was. What did he know about my Valen that would make him hold his temper back?

"You really want to test this whole dragon theory, keep going and I will burn you to the ground!" Valen snarled. I had to admit Valen was scary when he was furious, and seeing him fighting to control it was frightening. He was hard to anger that much, but when he was angered that much it was hard to control him. He did things that would make him seem like a horrible man, so I was prepared to stop him if need be.

"You wouldn't dare, and especially not with your pregnant wife watching," said the man. I froze as I realized he had dragged me into it, but Valen never moved as he glared at the man. Though I knew I should intervene I couldn't, for I was terrified of Valen's wrath turning on me. "Now then, I will leave," the man said.

"Leave the damned city! Leave the damned empire!" Valen roared. The man sneered at him, but Valen took another step the man didn't move. "Coward, one of these days you have to face me like a man, and when we do face off! You'd better hope someone is there to pull me off you!" Valen roared. The man laughed then turned walking away. The man walked past bowing his head towards me, but I was a bit speechless.

"My lady, you look lovely," he said. Valen snarled at that as he watched him leave like a dog with its territory.

"Don't talk to her!" Valen growled. The man was out of the room as I stood there looking down at my very large stomach. He looked down away from me sighing then walked over to me. "I am sorry you had to see that," he said.

"Who was that man?" I asked. He gave a scowl as he looked at me shaking his head, and turning away from me.

"Someone that I hope burns in the fires of hell when he dies! If anything I'll burn him!" Valen snarled. I nodded as I looked away from him, but then he walked over sliding his hand across my stomach. "Any day now it looks like," he whispered.

"Yes, the doctor said I should be alert, for it could be any day," I said. He nodded as he kissed me on the lips pulling me closer to me. I was happy as I wrapped my arms tightly around him, so that I could feel his fire against me. "I've missed you," I whispered. He nodded as he leaned into me a little.

"I've missed you as well, but sadly tomorrow I have war council all day," he whispered. I sighed as I nodded my head looking away, but he caught my chin pulling me back to look at him in the eyes. "I will check on you periodically though, for the moment you go into labor I want to be there," he said.

"Valen, if you are needed in the war room, then your attention is required with them. Not worrying over me," I said. I pulled away from him then as I felt my heart swell at having him back.

"I will worry over you whenever I want," Valen said. Then he brought my lips back up to his, and we kissed as I felt that burning sensation I had when I first met him. "I love you both," Valen said. As soon as I pulled away though I felt my exhaustion wash over me.

"I need to lay down, Valen. I am exhausted," I said. He smiled as he nodded taking me in his arm tightly.

"Come, I will join you," he said. We went to our room where we were asleep in mere minutes, and I was happily dreaming as I had Valen's arm across me. I was safe, secure, and protected.

In the middle of the night we were sleeping deeply when I heard something out in the hallway, but I tried to ignore it going back to sleep. Then a loud scream jolted Valen and I awake as I looked around. Valen put a hand on my side as he sat up reaching over to grab a sword, yet I grabbed his hand quickly. "Don't go, what if it is someone trying to get to you?" I asked. He just pulled away from me.

"Stay here, Arya," Valen said. I sat up as he got up, and I wanted to grab his hand again. Though he was too far before I thought about it.

"Valen, be careful," I said. He ignored me I knew it as he peeked out the door, but I was not going to sit there like a sitting duck.

"Arya, stay here," he said. I nodded though I reached into my nightstand grabbing a dagger. Then Valen went out the door leaving me alone when suddenly I heard another scream, and I got up out of the bed. I stayed still as I looked at the door, yet I felt my heart bursting in fear that he might get killed. I felt something in my stomach kicking, so I rubbed my belly trying to soothe the baby as I stood up going to the door. I felt a searing pain in my back as I walked, but I ignored that as well. I was about to leave when Marissa came to me.

"I am to take you to Valen," said Marissa. She did just that as we walked into the war room, but Nilan and Valen were speaking.

"We are going to lead the others out, while I get Arya out the back way," Valen said. Nilan snorted in anger.

"Valen, she will never be able to keep up, and you're going to get yourself killed in the process," snarled Nilan.

"Your two boys can't keep up, but we are taking them!" Valen snarled. I walked over to them, but Nilan glared at me.

"I say we leave her ass here with the boys! Save our own hides!" snarled Nilan. Joseph turned to Nilan with a look of astonishment, and Marissa glared.

"How dare you threaten to leave my sons! My two boys are not being left here!" Marissa roared. Nilan rounded on her about to hit her.

"You'll learn you're…" Valen's hand grabbed him by the throat. He tossed him back to the wall, and he grabbed him again pinning him.

"Touch my sister again, and I'll kick your ass!" snapped Valen. Then his attention snapped back to me, and I knew what he wanted to say.

"I will let you guys go one, because I'd feel horrible if you were to be killed," I said. Valen's blue gaze softened as he turned all the way to me, and he walked over to me taking my cheek in his hand as he pressed his lips into mine. I wanted to cry, but Joseph broke the silence with a cough.

"I will take her, Valen. I will lead her through the old passage once used to bring in slaves, and you all can go out through the servant's passage with as many people as you guys can rescue. I will take the boys as well," said Joseph.

"No, I'll get her to the slave passage, have a squire take my horse there," Valen said. He then motioned me and the two boys to follow him. I followed him though I didn't want to leave his side as we went to the passage where the squire waited. "Here Arya, I want you to take my horse, and ride as far as you can from the city. I will find you I promise you," he said. I nodded though I felt my heart cinch at the thought of being separated.

"Valen, please just leave us here, I will protect the boys," I said. Valen grabbed my cheeks again as he brought me closer.

"I am not letting the most treasured person in my life be left to die, nor will allow that bastard Richard to harm you or the baby," Valen said. He pressed his hand against my stomach as he kissed me. "Please my love, please listen to me," he whispered.

"Alright, but please my love don't do anything risky. I need you too much to lose you," I whispered. He smiled as he nodded caressing my cheek with a loving touch, and he kissed me on the lips then knelt to kiss my stomach. Then Valen lifted me up placing me on top of the horse then he put the youngest in front of me, and the oldest behind me.

"You two listen to your Aunt Arya, whatever she says goes," Valen said. The two nodded then Valen smacked the horse's rear, and we were charging down the road. I held the reins tightly as we went charging down the path. I prayed I would see my husband again though I worried about the boys as well, but I knew Valen's horse would not stray off path. We were galloping through the woods for what seemed hours when I decided to stop, and I dismounted from the horse tying it to a tree as I looked for a clue of where we might be though I gave up as I remembered the boys. I helped the boys down as I decided what I should do. I had no clue as I felt the pain in my back increasing a little bit, but easily ignored as I looked down at the woods. Maybe I should go back leave the boys here for a while, so that I can scout the area around us. The boys sat down on the ground then hunkering beside the tree, and I sighed as I knew they needed heat. Though a fire would give us away as I knew they needed rest as well, so I sat down with them pulling them close.

"I'll keep you boys safe for now," I said. They were asleep as I dozed off a little bit. Though I kept a watchful eye out in case I heard something, but right now I was too sleepy to stay awake. I needed to rest.

I woke to the sound of a loud roar then hooves coming toward us as well, and I got up off the ground as I realized we slept through the night. Pain was also shooting through my back, yet I could not let that hold me back as I bared the pain getting up. I grabbed the boys waking them as I realized the noise was coming towards us. Though I noticed one more thing as well. Valen's horse was calm as could be as I knew the roar came from a dragon, but the slight chance that Valen had changed into a dragon to find me was slim. Then again he might have. "Boys come here," I whispered. I took them to the bushes. "Stay here," I told them.

"Over here! We found them," shouted Marissa. The boys ignored my orders as they ran out, and I looked to see Marissa, Layette, Joseph, and Nilan following. I was a little nervous this could be a trick, but as I was about to come around something grabbed my shoulder. I was a bit surprised rounding to defend, yet the kiss on my lips stopped me fully as I wrapped my arms around Valen.

"Thank the Nine, we were looking all night! I was losing faith in finding you," Valen said. I nodded as I kissed him again. "Though I was worried, for we followed a very blood scented path," Valen said.

"Blood? None of us are hurt," I said. He nodded then Marissa came over carrying both her boys smiling.

"We need to get to the ford up in the north, and cross into the Kingdom of Mithreelia," said Marissa. I just gave a nod, and we were on our way within the hour.


	3. Chapter 2

They had brought about six horses with them we found out, so I rode beside Valen as we went along the path. Another very sharp pain hit me in the back as I let a gasp, but it spread almost to my stomach which made me nervous. I thought it might just be from riding for so long, since it was almost evening now as we travelled through the woods. "Are you alright?" asked Valen. I nodded as I ignored the pain again, for it wasn't anything I needed to worry about I hoped at least. He stopped his horse though as he turned around to look at me. "We can stop if you need to," he said. Damn Valen for being good at observing people, and damn him for knowing me too well.

"No, I am just a little sore," I said.

"Arya, I know you too well. We can stop if you need to rest," Valen said. I shook my head though I knew he saw through that. He could always see through my bluff which pissed me off at times, and I wanted to snap when Nilan spoke up.

"No, we need to keep going!" snapped Nilan. I looked at him rather surprised at his fury, and he shrugged. "In my opinion we should have left you, for your just going to slow us down," he added. I let my head drop in guilt as I felt my heart racing, but then Valen rounded on Nilan with the fury of a dragon blazing in his eyes.

"I'll kick your ass over Marissa, but I'll put your head on a spike if you ever disrespect my wife!" Valen snarled. I sighed as I nudged my horse forward to get away from them, yet Valen wasn't one to let me get away without him trying to calm me down. He caught me before I could get beside Marissa.

"No, please let us keep moving on, Nilan is right. We need to keep going," I said. I was rather hurt by Nilan's anger towards me, but I also wanted to slap him.

"My love, you are due to have the baby any day now, and if you need a break from riding then just say the word. We can't have you overly exhausted when you are so close to giving birth," Valen said.

"I'm fine," I said. The look he gave told me he didn't believe me, but he shrugged as he nudged the horse along. Then Joseph spoke.

"No, I need a break, for my old bones aren't as in shape as the rest of you," he said. I almost thanked him as we found a clearing, and Nilan never said a word as we stopped. I went to dismount by myself, yet Valen's hands grabbed my waist helping me down. He would never know how much I appreciated him doing that as I just wanted to lay in his arms till this was all over with. I sighed as he sat me down gently then rubbed the small of my back as he walked away.

"Come on, you need to sit down for a little," he said. I nodded following him, yet I felt Nilan's eyes glaring me down as I walked past. Though I wanted to smack him I had to hold back till the baby was out. Valen crouched down then sat back against a boulder, so I lowered myself down beside him plopping down the rest of the way.

"I might not get back up," I laughed. He only gave a quiet laugh, and I felt like I might have made him mad. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. I sighed then as I looked down at my hands feeling something was wrong as I then leaned back against the boulder. My back was hurting again though, and I readjusted as he looked at me. "Arya, what is wrong with you?" he asked.

"My back," I said. Valen nodded then as he put his hand on my thigh, but I sighed as I leaned my head back. Then Marissa came over.

"Arya, if your back is hurting then you are close to giving birth, very close to my judgement. I remember with both my boys my back hurt for three days till they came," she said. I was shocked as I looked down at my stomach.

"Then the baby comes tomorrow, because I've had them for two days," I said. Valen looked rather concerned at me then at Marissa.

"We should then move swiftly," Valen said.

"That is insane, this means nothing. I have had back aches for months," I said. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Are they more extreme than before?" she asked. I had to admit she was right there as I nodded, and she nodded her head. "We should watch her carefully, for I fear she won't tell us about the water breaking till the last minute," said Marissa.

"I am not giving birth tomorrow," I said.

"Arya, we will keep a close eye on you, and that is nothing you will argue with," Valen said. I glared at him outraged. "That is the end of this," he said.

"Fine," I said. I sighed as I looked away feeling like everyone was staring at me, but I was not about to let anyone tell me when I was due.

That night we had travelled about ten more miles after we had stopped, but I was glad to be stopping for the night. When we were ready for bed I found Valen wasn't in camp, yet I followed the path he must've taken. I found him lying in a clearing, so I went over to him. "Valen," I said. He looked back at me, and then looked back at whatever as I came over. "Can I join you?" I asked. He nodded as he moved letting me have some room as I sat down, and laid back turning to face him as I laid on my side. "What's bothering you?" I asked. He stayed still though looking at the sky, and anger boiled in his eyes.

"You know exactly what is bothering me! It doesn't take assassin intuition to know what is bothering me!" he snapped. He yanked away from me then as he sat up grabbing grass as he tore it out of the ground. "I lost the damned city, my people our going to be tortured, and now my wife is going to give birth out on the streets like some sort of street rat!" he snarled. I sat up then having to use his shoulder to pull myself up, but he looked down then away from me. "I failed everyone I was sworn to protect, and everyone that needed me!" he growled. I slipped my arms around him as I put my cheek on his shoulder.

"Valen, calm down my love, and let us talk for a moment," I said, keeping calm as I did. I felt the little one kicking though I knew what I had to do. He leaned against me though so I knew he wanted to be comforted, and would listen to me. "First off, having this baby whether it be in the comforts of a palace, or the harsh streets doesn't determine anything. What matters is the love, the nurture, and the environment we provide for it," I said. I then pulled away as I looked away taking my own hands.

"I know that, but I want to make sure our child is taken care of, Arya. I don't want him to think he or she is constantly in danger," he said.

"Trust me Valen, a fire breathing dragon for a father with enough power to have any enemy annihilated, and Master Assassin with a whole guild of them at her disposable for a mother. The person who messes with our kid will be suicidal," I said.

"I guess, but still I failed everyone. I failed you, Arya," Valen said. I was shocked by his words as I looked at him, and I gave him one of my looks that told him I was shocked.

"You have not," I said.

"Yes, yes I have," he said. He looked away, but I took his cheeks then, and turned him back to me as I wanted to look him in the face right now.

"Valen, trust me I've had a lot of people fail me in life. You haven't failed me, my love," I said. I sighed as I looked down at the ground. I sighed as I looked at the ground. "So many people have either given me up, chased me away, or used me. You haven't done that, you've never failed me," I said. I then took his hand as I pulled it over to my stomach. "The only way you fail is when you give up," I whispered. He nodded as he then got up.

"It is not that easy, Arya," Valen said. He walked away, but I got up from my spot following him. "Please, let me be alone for now," he said. I grabbed his arm then as I pulled him to me with almost begging words.

"I don't want to go back alone, Valen. I don't want to deal with Nilan anymore," I said. He sighed as he nodded then.

"Very well, but you will remain quiet," he said.

"Deal," I said. He sighed turning away from me as he walked away, but I chased after him taking his hand as I caught him. Thankfully he took my hand holding his hand. I looked away though keeping my thoughts off of him. Damn though he was handsome as hell tonight, and I had never noticed how tall he was. I was glancing back and forth though as we went. I was happy though as he just led the way through the woods like he knew exactly where to go. I looked down remembering when I had a nice appeasing figure, and I let my free hand go over the swell of my belly. I wish I had my perfect little hourglass figure again, for this body was not appeasing to anyone. We came to a tree we had to get over which I sighed knowing I would have to go around, but Valen got over with ease. He turned to me then grabbing me carefully as he lift me over the tree. Then he carefully set me down which I was so grateful for knowing there was no way I would have gotten my pregnant form over it. "Thank you," I said. He shrugged as he turned back around.

"Why do you care about me so much? I haven't ever really done anything overly generous to you," he said.

"Valen, you've done more for me than you will ever realize," I said. I took his hand as I looked down at the ground, and let him lead me along the path. "I've never had to question if you love me, I've never had to worry about you kicking me away, nor have I ever had to wonder when you'll leave me," I said. He gave a nod which I got angry over for some reason as I took my hand away.

"What?" he asked.

"I am about to hit you," I said.

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"Because you are being aggravating! You are letting this one loss get to you, and I am not having that! You are the best leader this empire could ask for, and trust me we will get our home back! It will take time, but we will get it back!" I snapped. He looked at me rather shocked, but then he was about to say something though he stopped. Valen grabbed me though a bit harder than I expected, but then he kissed me more aggressively than most times. I returned it as he then lifted me up letting my legs wrap around him as he put me against a tree. I felt very awkward though as being pregnant, I was not used to being off the ground like this. Though Valen wouldn't let me drop I hoped. He gently let me down as he looked me over.

"I'm glad I have you at my side," Valen said. He caressed my cheek then slid his hand down to my side, and held my stomach. He then took my hand leading the way deeper into the woods. I let him pull me closer to him.

"I'm glad to be at your side," I said. He smiled then he looked down as we walked onward, and he gave an even bigger smile.

"So tell me, when that night you came after me. What made you spare me?" he asked. I thought as I realized I had never really given it much of a thought.

"I mean I never really gave it much thought," I said.

"Oh come on, Arya. Master Assassin of Legendary skill does not just spare someone with no reason," Valen said.

"Maybe I had a good feeling about you?" I said.

"No, Arya there has to be something else," he said.

"Not really, I just hated killing unarmed men," I said. He shrugged as we stopped on a river bank, and he helped me sit down in the sand as he got down beside me. He leaned back on an elbow stretching out as he looked over the water. He let his legs stretch out as he looked around, and he put a hand on my side as he laid there. I could tell he had a lot on his mind though whether he would tell me or not was a mystery. "Tell me, what made you spare me? You could have easily had me arrested, hanged, or beheaded. You could have done anything you wanted with me," I said.

"Well you didn't kill me, and then you flittered all about with your feminine ways. Making a man go weak in the knees for you," he said. I laughed as I nodded my head.

"I don't flitter," I said.

"You did so, flaunting about in that nice dress so I would go easy on you," Valen said. I rolled my eyes as I looked away. I laid back then though Valen moved putting his arm under my head so he could pull me to him.

"I wore the dress due to my grandmother throwing a fit that I was going to meet you and your father in riding leathers," I said.

"That sounds a lot like you, Arya. Though I like when you dress nicely, so I can show you off," Valen said.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who shows the other off," I laughed. He smiled as he slid a hand over my swollen side, and he looked at my swollen belly.

"Nilan says one more damned thing about you, or towards you about how you will slow us down. I might behead him along with King Richard, for you deserve no such harsh tones," said Valen. I sighed as I looked away.

"Once I pop the baby out, I might kick his ass for you," I said.

"I'll hold him down," he said. I laughed as I felt his hand tighten on my hip though he loosened as he kissed me. "You're beautiful in the moonlight, I have forgotten about that. The moonlight makes your eyes look like golden stars," he said. I blushed as I smiled up letting my hand run over his side. "I remember those nights we would spend out in the garden together, and how just being alone with you makes me relax," he whispered.

"I like having you with me, and helping you relax. Sometimes I feel like you'd hold the whole world on your shoulders, and never let me help you out of worry of stressing me out," I whispered. He began caressing my cheek, and then ran his hand over my side back and forth comforting himself more like it. His blue eyes had softened to pools of love as he looked down at me.

"I don't want to stress you out with my troubles, for they are mine," Valen said. I rolled my eyes as I looked back up at him.

"No, I married you to help you when you needed help, and comfort you when you needed comfort," I said.

"You're too smart for your own good," Valen laughed.

"You're too stubborn for your own good," I said. He laughed as he leaned in closer to me taking my cheeks.

"I could say the same to you," Valen said. I rolled my eyes as I pulled away from him laughing, and I slipped my hands under his shirt.

"I am not that stubborn, maybe a bitch at times, but not stubborn," I laughed. We kept talking though I fell asleep first. I slept deeply pressed into Valen as we laid there on the bank, and the river flowed slowly by. In the morning Valen woke me with a slight touch on my side, and I raised my head though he only motioned me up. "We need to get back to the group," he said. I nodded as I laid on my back letting him help me up. He wiped sand off me when I was on my feet. I let him take the lead through the forest back to the camp.

We continued down the road for some time till suddenly we were surrounded by guards. They halted us just before we crossed the ford their horses created a very good barrier from the other side of the river. "Who are you?" demanded a man. He was atop a large stallion that was as black as the night.

"I know the Emperor anywhere," said a man beside the one on the black horse. This man was atop a beautiful chestnut mare.

"Emperor Valen, then you did survive! We were told King Richard killed you, and the rest of your family," said the one on the stallion.

"King Richard is a lying bastard, and should not be believe in any shape," said Valen. The one on the chestnut looked at me then.

"It seems you are in need of a doctor, and a warm bed to rest in," he said. I bowed my head in agreement then he looked back over the rest. "Our leader would have our heads if we turned you away, so please follow us," he added. We all thanked them, and they led the way. Though the one on the chestnut fell back beside me. "Master Rhys, you are truly honored guest amongst us," he said.

"Thank you, but I no longer use Rhys as my last name," I laughed.

"I am sorry, I forget you married," he said.

"Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you over it, but do not forget that I am married," I laughed.

"Tell me, when you joined the Creed did you always want to be an assassin, or was there something else involved with your decision? Also how long did it take you to get to the rank of Master Assassin?" he asked. I laughed as the questions went on, and I answered only the one I wanted to. I knew this boy would talk to me for as long as I would let him, and I appreciated it though. Not many wanted to know the story of a lonely assassin, or an orphaned girl turned assassin.


	4. Chapter 3

It was evening when we finally arrived at their fortress. It was well hidden in the mountains, and if one didn't know the way they would never find it. I was grateful to finally get out of the saddle with the knowledge that I would not have to mount up for a long time, or I prayed it would be a long while. Though to my surprise it was the young lad who helped me down, but I could feel Valen's attention on him and me as he set me down. I knew I would hear about it tonight in private, yet I wasn't too worried about it. Then a woman dressed in a long white dress that showed a little too much cleavage came over. I didn't like her immediately. "I am General Leandra, and I am the Leader of the Storm Raiders. We are a mercenary group, but we are loyal to the Imperial Dragon Throne," she said.

"We are thankful for your hospitality milady, but we need more than just loyalty. We need an army to take back the throne," Valen said.

"That we will discuss, but for now let's get you a change of clothes, a warm meal, and a warm bed," she said.

"Thank the Nine!" Layette exclaimed. I also felt the joy of being able to lay down, and the Leandra's eyes rested on me. I felt like smacking her for some reason, but I kept that to myself. She was giving us a place to sleep, so I had to be nice. Though I did not have to like her one little bit.

"You must be Empress Arya?" she asked. I wanted to be a smartass to her, but she gave us shelter, so I just nodded keeping my friendliest face on. Though hiding my hatred for someone was hard.

"I am," I said.

"Please milady, I can have a servant lead you to your chambers where you can rest, and I will have a doctor come by to check on you," she said. I didn't trust her, so I already knew I was not accepting this offer.

"I am fine…" Valen cut me off.

"She will accept," he said. I glared at him though sighed as I nodded, and the servant came running out. A frail looking girl with a long braid, and she motioned me to follow. I walked away then though I would expect an explanation later on. I was led away down the hall.

Michelle was my servant's name I found out as she drew the bath, and I undressed ready to clean myself. I hated being filthy, I hated smelling, and I hated my hair being nasty feeling. Though I blamed Valen for that, because before I married him I loved dirt. Then I married him, and became a pampered palace brat myself. The water felt like I was being reborn again as she helped in, and I dunked my head back coming up. My hair finally felt healthy again with no mud, blood, or anything else. In fact I was rather grateful for the warm bath, and the servant helping me bathe. She was very attentive as she washed my hair. "Are you sure you are comfortable?" she asked.

"Michelle, I am perfectly satisfied," I said. She looked skeptical, but nodded as she rinsed my hair. "I appreciate the concern though," I said. Michelle nodded as she finished rinsing my hair. I let my body relax, but I wished I knew what Valen was doing. The warm water seemed to cleanse every nasty word, cruel sneer, and other things of the past few days. I just wanted to sleep, and wake up to find it all one big bad nightmare.

"I will let you rest, and I'll be back to get you ready for dinner milady," she said.

"Thank you," I said. She nodded then helped me up, and she led me to my bedroom.

I woke to the door opening, so I raised my head. Michelle came back in the room. "Milady, it is time to get up. I have a clean outfit for you, and also I can do your hair," she said. I thanked her as I got up.

"Where is my husband?" I asked.

"He is with the others are being led the dining room as we speak," said Michelle. I nodded letting her help me out of the nightgown that she had brought when she had helped me bathe, and she helped me in a nice dress of light purple. It was heart shaped at the top, but flowed out as it went. The soft material was comfortable which was a relief to me as she then helped me with my shoes. They were flats which made me happy.

"Oh thank the Nine, you brought me flats!" I exclaimed. She laughed at me, but nodded her head.

"I knew your feet must be killing you," she said.

"Well you were right," I laughed. I put the shoes on quickly, and glad they were not heels. As Empress in the palace I had to wear heels to get respect, because men still didn't take me seriously. Though right now flats were a grateful change. "Thank you," I said.

"You are welcome my lady," she said. We left the room then I was very tired though as I followed her back down another strange corridor, but I had a feeling it was in the right direction. I could smell food, and my stomach growled. My baby had to be hungry, but I was famished as well. Nine months pregnant, and I had to admit I ate more than I usually did. Though I was feeding two. I was a little nervous though, because Michelle didn't act right to me. She seemed a little nervous, but maybe she was nervous about being near me?

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes milady, I am just a little tired," she said. That wasn't the truth, but I jsut sighed.

"Very well, get some rest," I said.

"I will once I get you to the dining hall," she said.  
"Good,"I said. Though her health didn't worry me. I was worried about confronting Nilan, yet decided to let Valen deal with him. I was tired of Nilan treating me like dirt. I might be an ass at times, and a bitch most other times. However I deserved to be treated like a human.

~  
At dinner I eased myself down into a chair. Which I should have made an effort to sit beside Valen, but I was too tired right now as I cherished the softness of the velvet against my back. I felt everyone looking at me which annoyed me. "Arya, are you alright?" Valen asked. He was sitting beside Leandra which made me a little twitchy. Though I nodded.

"I am fine," I said. I was a little nervous that Leandra might try to steal my husband, but she had another thing coming if she thought I'd sit by and watch. I got up then going over to sit beside Valen, and he smiled as he moved the chair back for me. I sighed though saw Leandra do something that did piss me off. She finished talking, and looked at me. She patted his arm as she sat back , so I quickly took his hand. He leaned over kissing me. I smiled as he then caressed my cheek.

"I am glad you got some rest," he said.

"I needed it," I said. He nodded as he kissed me again, and I leaned back into it. "I wish you'd been with me," I whispered. He smiled as he slid a hand over my belly. He pulled away from me as he turned back to Leandra.

"Well I'm glad you're alright," Leandra said. I nodded though felt anger burning.

"Thank you, I appreciate your concern," I said.

"Now then, I propose we get started with planning our move against King Richard," Leandra said. Everyone leaned forward, but I stayed leaned back placing a hand on Valen's knee. "He has an advantage, but we could get enough people that if we surprised them we'd win," she said. Everyone seemed alright with this, but I doubted it was that easy. "My Emperor, I even contacted the best Spymaster you could ask for," she said. Valen looked at me then turned to Leandra.

"Look, I appreciate it, but I have my Spymaster," he said. Leandra looked a bit taken aback as she looked at him.

"Who could possibly beat the Spy Michael Smith?" asked Leandra.

"My wife," Valen said. Leandra looked surprised as she looked at me, and I just smiled as happily as I could. "I trust my wife, and she is the only Spymaster I need," he said. I was too happy. She nodded though looked rather confused, but I just smiled happily. Then Valen sighed though I got up feeling tired then. I kissed Valen on the cheek.

"I am going to bed," I said. I retired for the night changing into a sleeping gown provided by the fortress, and got into bed after I prepared. I woke sometime later to Valen coming in looking ruffled, but he just undressed to his underwear then laid down. I scooted towards him putting my back against him, and he just slid his hand under my head to put his arm there. I shifted as he moved in behind me. "Valen," I said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I know what I am about to say might be a little upsetting, but after all that has happened in the past few days. I am grateful you didn't agree with Nilan, and leave me even though it might have been the better idea," I said. Valen's arm tightened as he leaned over kissing my cheek then caressed my cheek.

"Arya, I don't care what kind of idea it was, but losing you was not an option," Valen said. I smiled as I turned to my back to look at him, and he adjusted so he could caress my cheek. He kissed me again. "Nilan might not cherish his wife, but to me you are more valuable than gold," he said.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you," Valen responded.

"I pray that I recover from the giving birth quickly, and I promise you'll have my help with the Spymaster," I said.

"Arya, I am not going to force you to give up time with the baby, or cause you to get sick over trying to help me. The best thing you can do is keep doing what you do best," Valen said. I gave a confused look.

"What is that?" I asked. He gave a simple smile as he kissed me then caressed my cheek, and ran his hand over my very swollen belly.

"Be a valuable source of information, and a valuable source of comfort," Valen said. I smiled as I leaned in kissing him again.

"Alright," I said. He caressed my cheek as he looked over me. By the Nine I wanted to get that man inside me, but I doubted having sex would benefit me right now. Though I vowed once I could have sex with him again. I would take that man, and make love you him like we'd never done before.

"Get to sleep, you need as much sleep as you can get. I know you must be exhausted," he said. I nodded then, and after he was settled back down I snuggled up to him. I felt my heart relieved at being with him. I prayed this war would end, and then we could focus again on our family.

~  
The next day I woke to an empty bed which made me nervous, and I raised my head looking around the room. Though I still had my bad feeling. I didn't trust Leandra one bit, but I don't know why. She had been nothing but nice to me, yet I felt like she might be dangerous. I was sitting up when Valen stopped me as he came from the bathroom. "I want you to rest today," Valen said. I didn't know what to say as I sat, yet I only went to get up again. Valen gave me a look that told me to sit still.

"Valen, I am not staying all day in bed," I said.

"Please Arya, you must be exhausted after the escape, and you need to rest to save energy for giving birth," Valen said. I looked at him though I backed down nodding.

"Very well," I whispered. Valen sighed coming over kneeling down as he took my chin, and kissed me on the forehead.

"My love, I just want you well rested for the birth, because there are so many women that die of childbirth," he whispered. I was about to respond when I felt something break inside me with a searing pain in my back. I had to get up as I felt more pain.

"By the Nine!" I exclaimed, as I accidentally pushed him away.

"What is it?" he asked. I grasped the back of a chair as I felt more pain, and I grunted in agony as I squeezed.

"Get a nurse!" I cried. Valen rubbed my side though I only pulled away. "Go! Now!" I wailed. I heard him running out the door as quickly as he could.

~  
In an hour a nurse had me laying in the bed on some sort of pad thing as I began to have contractions. My water had broken just as Valen brought back the nurse, but the nurse would only allow Marissa and Layette in with me. If there was ever a greater pain in the world I never wanted to find out as I grasped the bed screaming in agony, and Marissa was dabbing my forehead with a cold cloth. Layette held my shoulders as I sat screaming as I gave a push with the contraction. Sweat beaded down my forehead, and pain seared through my body. "Nine Divine help me! By the Nine!" I cried.

"Push, you've got this," said Marissa.

"Push! Come on Arya, give a good push!" Layette said. I wanted to scream shut up, but that might get me in trouble. Actually I wanted to scream at Valen, for this was his fault. Though I couldn't do that to him either. All I did truly know right then was I wanted the baby out, and I wanted it out right now. I was eager to meet my baby, but I knew it would be a fight all day long to get it out here. I was prepared though for this fight, yet prayed that I had the strength to make it through to giving birth. I screamed again.

"Push!" the nurse exclaimed. I gave everything into this as I pushed, and I felt the contractions getting worse. I pushed harder. If I died, I wanted my baby out before I went. I would fight.


	5. Chapter 4

Six months later we had taken back three cities, and were onto our fourth city. I was back on my feet, and I was happy to be holding my son who we had named Samuel. The doctor had given me some medicine that had helped get my strength back, but I had also been working out to get back in shape which had worked. I was in my office that I had been given along with a crib for my son to be with me while I worked. Standing there I kissed his forehead as I placed a pawn on the table, for I was in charge of planning two battle's escape routes for the men. He was leaving in a week to take the next city, but I was worried about more than just him. He was going with Leandra, and Valen had been too busy with Leandra to thank me for my work. My escape routes had saved him twice, but he thanked Leandra instead of me. I was a little jealous of that as he had spent no time with me, but he did thankfully spend time with Samuel. However I was a little worried, because he would come to bed at night talking about how much fun she was. How he felt like she was meant to help him save the empire. I was happy, but deep down I was worried I was losing him.

Leandra was also openly flirting with him as well. At dinner she would touch his arm, or drop little subtle hints while talking. I wanted to tell her how it was, but I didn't want to risk Valen getting angry at me. The worst was she would take her support back. I had to keep silent while that whore took my man. My heart was breaking, but I knew I had to keep quiet to get our home back. Valen just like everyone else in my life was leaving me as well. I just stood there looking out the window as I thought. I would not lose everything without a fight, yet if Valen wanted to leave I would let him have her. I want him happy, and if it is with another woman he is happiest. Then so be it.

Though that wasn't the worst part of it. I had cried for hours when I found this part out, and from Marissa no less. The worst part was I found out that they had been together long ago, and apparently they had been deep in love. He swore they had only kissed, yet I knew how teenage boys were. I felt my heart torn as I looked out the window, but Samuel crying in my arms snapped me back. I smiled kissing his forehead placing him in the crib. "My little Prince," I whispered. I stood up then as I went back to my desk looking over my wedding ring as I thought about my marriage, and remembered the past of how we met. How I we had kissed at a ball, our first kiss under the moonlight outside the ballroom. Though tonight was a feast celebrating our wins so far, so I knew just how to win him back. Valen had told me that green made my hazel eyes come alive, but it also made me look lonely. I decided to wear a beautiful emerald dress they had given me.

It was a form fitting floor length dress with a mermaid bottom, it had cap sleeves on it with pearls on the shoulders. The chest showed my cleavage nicely, but kept my breasts hidden enough that I wouldn't flash anyone. Had a little of a train with a belt of green with a golden button around my waist. I decided to pull my hair back into a long half updo, so that my hair was out of my face. Though was down to allow Valen to play with it. Sadly Samuel would be watched by a maid tonight, but I wanted that to get my husband back in my arms. I would wear high heels of green, dark red lipstick, and a light silver eye makeup. I would also add my emerald earrings, and I knew I would get my husband back to fawning over me. Michelle finally came to get me to get ready, and then her friend took over babysitting as I went to dress. I kissed my son goodnight then went with her.

I walked into the room everyone was dressed nicely, and some dancing was going on before dinner. I walked over to the railing that was at the top of the steps leading to the floor. I looked out over everyone then walked down the steps finding a seat beside Marissa, and she smiled over me as I grabbed a drink from a passing server. I looked around then Marissa smiled. "Valen has spotted you, but if you're trying to get rid of Leandra act as if you haven't seen him," she said. I nodded as I looked at my glass of wine. "Give a lonely expression as well, or better yet just look pitiful," she said.

"Marissa," I laughed. She laughed at me, but Valen put a hand on my shoulder as he came beside me. I gave the libelous loneliness though discreet look.

"Arya, you look gorgeous. I would love to dance…" I stopped him.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Arya, but I wasn't finished. I would love to dance with you, but I must dance with Leandra…" I stopped him again. I slammed my glass down angrily.

"Whatever, just get out of my sight, because I guess I'm not your top priority anymore!" I retorted.

"Arya, you've always been my…" I stopped him again.

"After the past few months, I'm starting to wonder," I said. I left the table then. I left immediately heading to bed, and I decided that I wouldn't talk to him. I laid in bed after changing, but I cried more than anything. I laid there in the bed till I heard the door open. I didn't make any move other than to sigh, because I was not about to apologize to anyone of them that heard my out burst.

"Arya, we should talk," Valen said.

"I'm not in the mood to hear your excuses," I said. Then I turned over covering myself, and reaching for the light switch on the lamp. "I am going to bed," I said. Valen gave an aggravated sound though sat down behind me, but as soon as his hand touched me I moved it away. "I am really not in the mood," I said. Valen sighed laying down though I moved to the edge of the bed, so that he couldn't touch me.

"My love, please don't do this," he said.

"Just shut up and lay down," I said. I then laid there still as I could, yet I knew Valen was wanting to talk. Though he obeyed laying down beside me. "Maybe Leandra will let you lay with her, because you've chosen her over me several other times," I said.

"Well you know, Arya, maybe I prefer not getting my ass jumped every time I come to bed!" Valen growled.

"Maybe I would like a man who remembers he's a married man, but you know Leandra was your ex-girlfriend that you never told me about. So I guess the old flame is coming back," I said. I felt my heart crushing as I thought about it. I was asleep within minutes though, and in the morning Valen was up early getting ready. "Valen, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I guess you forgot we were leaving today," Valen said. I sat up a little confused as I looked over the bed.

"I thought you had a week," I said. Valen just shook his head as he looked at his boot, yet I didn't know what to say. "I thought you said you had a week," I repeated.

"I lied alright, because I didn't want to worry you," Valen said.

"I guess Leandra's going?" I asked.

"She is," he said. I wailed loudly as tears broke free, and I laid back crying. I covered my face as I cried.

"You lied to me! You lied to me, and you're going to cheat on me with that wretched woman!" I cried. I was hysterically crying into the pillow. "I'd love to show her just how talented of an assassin I am, and kick her ass for taking my husband!" I cried. I was in pain as I cried harder. "I'd rip her throat out! You're my husband, my best friend! I can't lose you!" I cried. I grasped handfuls of my hair as I rolled, and cried more. "I love you more than Leandra! I carried your kid for nine months, and I am the one that has been through the worst! I…" Valen cut me off by kissing me. I wanted to fight, yet I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He smiled pulling away looking at me with those sparkling blue eyes, so I grabbed his cheeks letting him lay against me. "I'm never letting that bitch have you, because there is no way I'm letting you go," I whispered. Valen smiled as he caressed my cheek.

"I told you the day I proposed to you that nothing in the world will ever be put above you," Valen said.

"Except Leandra?" I asked. He frowned as he got on his side looking at me.

"Arya, I would never willingly hurt you, and at times I need a rude awakening," he said. I looked away.

"I'm your wife. You gave your love to one woman, and that is me. Besides your mother and sister, I'm the only women you'll ever love," I said. Valen put a hand on my cheek.

"Arya, it hurts me to think that you think I don't love you," Valen said. I looked away from him not wanting to face him, yet he took my chin pulling me back to look at him.

"It is hard to feel loved when your attention is on another woman," I said. He kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Are you really leaving today?" I asked. He smiled shaking his head. "You lied," I laughed.

"I needed to get the truth out of you," Valen said. I rolled my eyes until his hand slipped down between my thighs, and I froze as I looked at him. "Let's put away the anger, and make up," he said. I nodded smiling as I leaned in kissing him.

We were making love when suddenly he called me Leandra, and I was heartbroken as I shoved away from him. Getting up crying from the bed as I sat on the couch. "Arya! I'm sorry!" Valen exclaimed. I was crying again.

"Just leave me! Get your clothes, and get out of my sight!" I cried. Valen tried talking, but I just collapsed in the bed wailing. "I never want to talk to you!" I cried. Valen looked down as he got out of bed. I was torn apart by this.

"Arya, I love you, but I…" I stopped him, by throwing a dagger I had beside me on the nightstand. It hit the wall, but almost hit him.

"I hope you enjoy Leandra, because I'm done! I'm glad she came back! Apparently six years, and a child doesn't prove my love! I guess you're just like everyone else that has been in my life!" I wailed. I was dressed in minutes then ran out, and went to Samuel. I took my baby into my arms. I spent a lot of time just cuddling him, and taking care of him. Damn Valen! Damn him for everything he's done the past few months! I put Samuel in the crib as I looked at my ring, and took it off as I felt anger. "Damn marriage to the pits of bloody hell, love doesn't exist!" I screamed. I threw the ring into the corner.

"Arya?" Marissa asked. I turned around to her. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Your brother called me that whore Leandra during sex!" I cried.

"Oh! Arya, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you alright?" she asked. I laughed rather angrily.

"You know, I gave that ass everything! I gave up the one true family I had, gave up my assassin life! He can't keep his oath of marriage to me?" I retorted. Marissa gave a rather hurt look, but sighed as she sat down. She was beginning to show her own pregnancy.

"Maybe he was…" I stopped her.

"Marissa! I was on top of him, and to my face he called me Leandra! He was thinking about her while fucking me, and wishing I was her!" I cried. She just sighed.

"Arya, calm down my dear, and hold Samuel. A baby always calms my anger," she said. I nodded following her orders. I moved my shirt around letting Samuel attach to my breast to feed him, and anger just melted away as he suckled.

"I'm losing my husband, and I can't even stop it," I said. Marissa sighed looking at me then smiled.

"Maybe Valen needs a reminder of why you're his only love?" she asked. I nodded smiling looking at my wedding ring in the corner. Then sighed looking down wanting to cry as I looked over Samuel's face.

"Why? Why is he doing this?" I cried.

"Oh Arya, no man is perfect, and sadly even Emperor's have flaws," said Marissa. I sighed looking down at the baby.

"What if he has already slept with her?" I asked.

"Arya! I would never disrespect you in that way, nor would I ever disgrace myself like that!" Valen snarled. I looked up to see him standing at the door, and Marissa stood taking Samuel. Though I shook my head knowing Valen might calm down, but it also kept me silent as I knew the suckling of my son calmed me.

"Just leave me alone. I am not in the mood to hear how sorry you are, how much you love me, and then you'll go right back to fawning over Leandra," I said. Then I got up walking to the window with Samuel in my arms. "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to look at you, and especially don't want to hear how this is my fault in some way," I said. I heard him give an aggravated sigh then hit something as he left, yet I just cried silently as I looked over my son.

The next day I was walking down the hall in my assassin gear feeling like it was time to hone it once more, and I felt like myself again. Hair braided back, my weapons at my hands, and my hidden blade ready to slit a throat. I had spent most the morning with my son, but Layette had taken him about noon. I was walking past the war room when I stopped hearing a loud cry of pain from within. Then suddenly I heard something even worse than the scream, and it was the roar of a dragon. I knew my husband was in trouble, so I ran hard towards the door. I carefully opened it to find Leandra with a group of her own guards with Valen in his dragon form trapped underneath some sort of chain netting, and he fought though was losing his strength. I could see it in his eyes as he fought less. "That tranquilizer should knock him out for hours," Leandra said. I was worried till I ran forward hitting Leandra in the side of the head with my bow, and then I put it up taking my longsword as I began killing the guards. Until Leandra roared to stop, yet I kept fighting them. Till a guard came behind me hitting me hard over the head, and I collapsed to the ground in pain. Valen's roar behind me told me he was trying to fight the tranquilizer, yet I would defend him till my death. Guard then picked me up making me kneel. "Well now, this is a surprised. I thought I had driven you two apart!" she laughed.

"I would never abandon him!" I snarled. She snickered as she walked over putting a blade to my throat.

"Even at the expense of your life? I thought assassins never risked their life?" she asked. I glared at her as she knelt leaning forward. "You would die to defend him even after he basically cheated on you?" she demanded.

"His life far exceeds mine! I would gladly lay my life down defending him," I said. Then I slowly being discreet I bunched up.

"How pathetic! You would defend him to the death, yet he would forget his marriage over a set of breasts and eyes!" she laughed. She then took my chin in her hand making me look at her, yet I wanted to behead that bitch. "You could just walk away, let me behead the dragon, and you'd be free of an unfaithful man! Richard would marry you, then he would marry me as well, and we would be treated like Empresses," she said. Then she touched the belt around my waist. "You could go back to the creed, and claim the honor of killing the Emperor!" she laughed. I thought about something as I looked at her.

"No!" I roared. She gave an evil smile then coming up to

"In three weeks you and your husband will face one another, but we'll pump him full of a drug that enrages the person. Makes them forget who you are, and who everyone they love are," she laughed. I was then hit harder over the head, and everything darkened as I dropped unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke chained to a table in a circular room with cells, yet I couldn't see anyone in them. The smell of dampness, coldness, and darkness hit me like a ton of bricks. I was restrained to the table, but that wouldn't stop me from trying to escape. Though I tried looking for something that might be useful, though nothing seemed in reach at least to my fingers. I then realized another thing that would be to my advantage, and that was the fact that my legs weren't restrained. In fact they weren't held down by anything, and could move about freely. It only drove me crazier, because I wanted to get up! I wanted to get out of this hell hole, and get my family back in my sight. I wanted to scream. Where was Valen and the others, because I hadn't seen either since I was knocked unconscious. When I heard someone coming was when I began to actually struggle as hard as I could against the restraints that were holding me down, and I froze when I recognized Richard's laugh as he opened the door at the top of some steps to my right. He smiled laughing even more as he walked down looking at me. "You're a wretched man!" I roared. He laughed coming over.

"Well look at what we got here," he laughed. He walked over smiling as he caressed me, but I yanked away snarling.

"Don't touch me you treacherous filth!" I snarled. I wanted to get out of these restraints, and kill him right there in the middle of the dungeon. Though I had to get to Valen. "Where is my husband you filthy traitor!" I roared.

"Empress Arya, don't worry Valen is well taken care of," he laughed. I cursed him as he then leaned down. "I want to kiss those beautiful lips of yours," he said.

"Kiss me, and I'll kill you when I get out of this!" I snarled. He laughed leaning in more as he stopped over me.

"You couldn't get out of those restraints if you wanted to Master Arya, because they are embedded with steel. You'd break your arm before you got out," Richard laughed. I snarled in anger.

"Why do you like me? I thought you loved Leandra?" I demanded. He only snorted in laughter as he looked over me.

"Leandra thinks I love her, but to be honest you've always been the one I wanted. Valen will never know what he got when he married you, yet I will have you before this is all over with," he laughed. I kept my leg still though, because I needed to time this next move just right. Though I needed him to get closer.

"Fuck you!" I snarled.

"Oh I would take that offer in a heartbeat, but I have to keep Leandra thinking I love her. Because I need her army, and I need her to keep the Dragon contained in the holding area in the dungeons to our right," he laughed. Then he caressed my cheek again, yet I yanked away trying to bite at him. He grabbed my cheeks forcing me to look at him though I waited till he was in the right spot. "Let me taste that sweet…" I cracked him in the side of the skull with my knee, and he went stumbling back holding his head crying in pain.

"Don't touch me!" I roared.

"You bitch! I'll slit your throat!" he roared. He brandished a cutting knife from the table he had collapsed again, and he put it to my throat squeezing tightly.

"Do it!" I snarled. I gave a growl of laughter as I tried to laugh at least, because I wanted to die rather than be held against Valen. "Kill me, and be done with me! I will never love you, nor will I ever want you!" I snarled. He raised his arm about to stab me, but Leandra caught his arm quickly.

"You kill her, and The Dragon will tear this place apart stone by stone," she said. Richard sighed standing up straight as he then planted the dagger in my thigh, and I cried out in pain as the steel went deep into my thigh. Then he ripped it out. I cried even more as he laid the bloody dagger beside me, and wiped his hands on a towel.

"Kill me! Just kill me!" I roared.

"Shut her up, or her screaming will also get us killed! We have a chance against the Emperor as is, but if he turns into a dragon this place with burn like a match! Now take her to the cell they are being held in," said Leandra. I growled though as someone went to touch me, but the injected me with some sort of drug. I went limp as a dead person as someone carried me.

"She will be a useful key to getting Valen to cooperate," laughed Richard.

"Agreed, but we can't let ourselves get carried away," said Leandra. I realized as I blacked out that all we had to do was awaken the Dragon, but it would have to be with the right tool. Though I doubted I was as important to Valen as they thought. Then suddenly the darkness of whatever they gave me took control of my mind.

I woke to Marissa leaned over me as she wrapped my thigh tightly with a piece of linen, and I let my head turn towards her as I realized I was still a little numb. "Marissa, is he alright?" I asked. Marissa looked at me smiling.

"Valen is alright dear friend, and he is in the other room. They gave us a big cell with four rooms, and a big area in the middle where we can sit around a fire," she said. I nodded though as I sat up looking at my leg.

"Is it alright?" I asked.

"Yes, no infection, but you lost a lot of blood. I thought Valen was going to destroy the castle, yet the sedated him before he could do anything. If we could get him to just change we'd be out," she said.

"I want to see him," I said. She nodded standing up.

"I'll go get him, oh and Samuel is safe as well," she said. I nodded as I watched her go, yet I felt my eagerness to get my son after I saw my husband.

"Thank the Nine, you're alright," he said. I smiled as I eagerly watched him as he sat down, and he then gave a scowl. Valen grabbed my chin turning my face to look up at the ceiling. "That bastard touched you?" Valen asked.

"Nothing I could not handle," I said.

"That bastard will burn," Valen snarled. I just sighed pulling away from his hand, and I slipped my hands to his sides. "We've lost again," he said.

"No, we were surprised again, because as of right now Richard has failed to confront us on an open battlefield," I said.

"Arya, you don't get it! Every single time I think we are safe he strikes, and proves just how bad of a leader I am! Why don't you just agree to marry him? He could keep you a lot safer than I could," Valen said. I sighed then took his hands putting them on my hips letting them slid over me.

"Valen, there is no place I'd rather be than here by your side with Samuel, and the others that our out there," I said. I leaned against him then. "You are stuck with me till the day one of us dies, but even then if I die first. I'll come back just to mess with you," I said. Valen did look at me though, and just turned his head away from me.

"I am going to let you rest…" I grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me alone!" I begged. He yanked away walking out then Marissa came in with my son, but I wanted Valen back in my arms though I just sighed taking my son. He needed time I knew, and I would give it to him.

That night Valen didn't come back to me, but I wish he had come back to me. Because the bad dreams were already coming back to me as I was standing in the living room of my house. It had been over years since I had been in that house, and stood in that living room as I looked over the wood walls. I walked through the house smiling as I heard a woman's laughter in the kitchen, so I ran hoping that I might actually get a look at my mother. She had left as soon as she had given birth to me. Maybe I would actually get to see what she looks like, but as I eagerly came around the corner I saw the witch my father had married to replace my mother. Then suddenly I was hit from behind by someone, and I hit the ground hard, and they began beating me. "You are a worthless daughter!" roared my father.

"Please! Stop father!" I begged. He then turned me over grabbing me by the throat, and pulling me close as he squeezed making me gasp.

"You killed your mother you murdered! I want you dead!" he roared. I begged for him to stop as he produced a dagger, and put it to my throat. "I'll kill you!" he roared. I cried out begging him to stop, and then he stabbed me in the gut. Then dragged me out of the house, and tossed me out to the streets.

"Daddy! Please!" I begged. He slammed the door in my face, and I woke crying. I was feeling my stomach for the bloody wound as I rolled to the floor crying. "It wasn't my fault! She abandoned me! She didn't die!" I wailed. I ignored the fact that someone might hear me as I curled up in the corner crying.

"Arya," Valen said. I hadn't heard him coming in, but I just pulled my knees tighter to me. I wanted to get that memory out of my thoughts, and get it to leave me forever. I was to hysterical to talk as I held my head tightly. He came over then sitting beside me as he took me into his arms, but I pulled away from him as I felt the tears seeping into my clothes. "Was it a nightmare?" he asked.

"You know it was," I said, through tears. I wiped my cheeks, and Valen rubbed my arm. I wanted to pull away from him, but I needed his strength as I leaned into him. "Stay with me please, I need your strength," I said. Then I turned to him leaning in kissing him on the lips, and I pressed into him even more. He returned the kiss though I could tell he was not wanting to do anything though he did at the same time, yet I needed him that night despite what he wanted I really needed his comforting touch. "Give into me please...I need you right now...I want you right now," I whispered. Valen gave a doubtful look as he looked at me, but I didn't care as I grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Arya, I can't...I don't know if…" I stopped him.

"Give me the Dragon right now, and not this giving up shit!" I demanded. Valen gave a growl of annoyance, but stood grabbing me by the arms. He then tossed me onto the bed as he walked over pinning me.

"I am not giving up!" he snapped.

"Valen, you have lost the will to fight, but you need to get out of this! The Dragon I married would never sit by watching his people suffer, while the enemy wins! The Dragon wouldn't let someone put him in a cage, or tell him how he is going to act!" I snarled. He gave a growl then as he tightened his hold, but it was more of aggravation than aggressiveness.

"I have not lost the will to fight!" he snarled. He pulled away from me, and sat up sitting back on the bed.

"Then what is it? Something is holding you back from fighting, and from tearing Richard limb from limb?" I asked.

"I am afraid that I am not…" he trailed off.

"That you are not what, Valen?" I asked. I sat up then coming over to sit beside him, and I took him into my arms for once. It felt nice to finally be comforting him instead of him comforting me. "Tell me Valen, please tell me, because I am your wife. I am here to help you, encourage you, and everything else. Though I can't do it if you won't let me help," I said. Valen just shook his head, but I kissed him on the cheek.

"I am not strong enough to beat him, Arya," he said. Valen pulled away lying back in the bed, and he put his arms under his head. "I am afraid of what will happen if I fail," Valen said. I turned my head as I reached over petting his leg.

"Valen, you are only going to fail if you believe that, and let it happen which I know you won't let that happen. Failure is not an option for us," I whispered. He just turned over facing the wall, yet I smiled climbing over him to lay over him. I was looking at him laughing as I did. "When has turning over gotten rid of me?" I asked.

"Arya, I just need to think," he said. I sighed as I pulled away from him, and I knew that he was done for now. I just curled up facing the other way feeling the pain of being rejected by him, but I knew he was just upset over everything. However I knew Valen would redeem himself, pull through this slump he got himself into, and safe the empire.

"I love you, Valen. I know you'll get us home," I said. Then without a response I let myself slip into an easy slumber.

In the morning I heard the two boys, and Samuel crying as I heard a smacking sound. I got up from the bed then running out to see Nilan snarling at the boys as they were pressed in the corner as he went to hit them again, but I was not going to let that happen as I ran out. I grabbed his arm throwing him back using his own surprise, so that I could get between him and the boys. "Nilan! What the hell did they do?" I demanded. Then A whiff of alcohol hit me, but I would not let that deter me from defending the boys.

"They wouldn't listen to me, and disrespected me just like you did! I will teach them a lesson, unlike Valen I demand respect from both my kids and wife!" he snarled.

"How dare you talk about Valen like that, you could only dream to be half the man he is! At least he doesn't prove his strength by beating his son!" I snapped.

"Valen! Ha! I bet the coward couldn't get his empire back from a three year old!" he laughed. I growled as I went to smack him, but he ducked grabbing me by the throat as he lifted me off the ground. "Just like your pathetic husband, you are unable to defend yourself!" he sneered. I struggled though as he began choking me which I tried not to give him the satisfaction of him hearing me fight for air, but it wasn't minutes before I was struggling for air. Then he spun tossing me hard to the ground as he pinned me, and smacked me across the cheek as hard as he could. He then went back to choking me.

"Nilan! Let her go! Please my husband!" Marissa begged. Though Nilan wouldn't listen to her, or well not in his drunken state no one could get through to him.

"The day Valen brought you into the palace was the day he lost the empire, for you weakened him from the strong leader he was! You like all women are horrid creatures that need killed!" he snarled. I was trying to fight against him, yet the lack of air was weakening me. I tried to cry out to get help though I doubted someone would come in time as I began to blackout, but suddenly someone kicked Nilan in the ribs sending him rolling across the floor. I rolled over gulping air in as Marissa came to my side, and took me into her arms. I looked to see Valen tossing Nilan on the ground as Joseph stood in a door the two boys hidden behind him while Layette held Samuel.

"If you ever come near my wife again I'll send you to the deepest pits of hell!" Valen snarled. Though Nilan only laughed as he got up slowly.

"You still have some shred of you manhood, Valen! I am surprised!" Nilan sneered. I could tell by looking at Valen, that he was barely keeping his anger under control. "Your whore needs some respect, and if you don't have the balls to teach her I will!" he growled.

"You've been needing a good ass kicking! Keep running that mouth, and I'll make sure you receive it!" Valen snapped.

"You apparently couldn't kick Richard's cowardly ass, so by all means show me your prowess!" Nilan retorted. Then he got to his feet staggering as he laughed again, and then pointed towards Marissa and me. "I'll bend Arya over a table give her a taste of a real man!" laughed Nilan. I was offended at that, but wasn't enough to get the Dragon out.

"Nilan, I am giving you one more chance to silence your drunken mouth before I bust it!" Valen roared.

"Your no Dragon, your more like…" he never finished the sentence. Valen lunged the distance between them tackling him to the ground, and I tried jumping to grab him though Marissa held me tightly. Nilan was on the ground as Valen began beating him each hit was harder, yet Nilan somehow got a knife that he plunged into Valen's arm. He seemed not to noticed as he picked Nilan up tossing him against the cell door hard enough to knock it down, and that seemed to send him into Dragon mind as he changed. Guards scrambled to stop them from breaking out more than anything not caring about Nilan getting his ass beat, but Valen kept fighting till Nilan backed down though Valen seemed not to notice as he single handedly slaughter the platoon of guards that came to stop him. Joseph grabbed a guard's sword.

"Layette, watch the boys with Marissa. Arya, come with me," said Joseph. I nodded as I ran following him as he followed the trail of guards left by Valen, and I swiped a sword from a guard as we went. I would slit Leandra's throat if I could, and would make her pay for trying to steal my husband from me. Then I would kill Richard...No, I would let Valen have his chance at Richard's throat, because he needed the morale to boost his confidence.


	7. Chapter 6

Just as we came to the throne room Valen was about to tear into the room when Leandra came out begging him to stop, but I grabbed her before he could slamming her to the ground. "What the hell could you possibly want?" I snarled. Joseph stood back just as blood covered as me with blood of the enemy guards. Valen might have cleared a way through, yet we had to deal with the ones that had escaped his wrath.

"Richard has fled! He has returned to the Imperial City, but we surrender!" cried Leandra. I looked towards Valen then Joseph.

"Do we believe her?" I asked.

"Not till we do a thorough search," Joseph said. I nodded as I grabbed a handful of Leandra's hair dragging her into the throne room, and she made a loud fit over it as she fought. Though I had too much anger towards her to let her go as I felt the old assassin blood lust coming through, and the cruelty levels were raising as I looked around for throwing knives.

"Leandra, we're going to play a little game," I said. I grabbed a couple of them as Joseph led Valen off to search for Richard leaving me to Leandra, and I found handcuffs which would be excellent. I cuffed her to a column which would hold her really nicely as I gathered the knives. "Now then, I am going to give you three chances to make me believe you surrendered, or I kill you with a knife to your head," I said.

"Please Arya, I know what I've done to you was wrong, but I did it out of love! You can't say you'd do the same!" she cried.

"Oh I can, because I love my husband too much to ever try stealing someone else's man, and I would never love Richard enough to conspire with him!" I laughed. Then I began pacing back and forth in front of her. "Now I assume someone told you that I was once a Master Assassin?" I asked.

"Yes, but please Arya! Don't kill me!" she cried.

"Begging for your life will only heighten my want for your blood," I said. Then I thought of something as I walked. "What are Richard's plans?" I asked.

"Please don't make me betray him! He'll kill me!" she wailed.

"I will kill you before he will, so again what are his plans?" I demanded.

"He is going to take the empire, and then kill all of the leaders that have turned against him!" she cried.

"Good girl, was that so hard? So, why did he spare us, and not kill us on sight?" I asked.

"Please Arya…" I threw a knife. It landed a few inches from her side. She cried then as she looked at me with clear blue eyes. "Please! I...I don't kill me! I am…I am pregnant with Richard's child!" Leandra cried.

"Children seem not to matter to you," I said. I paced getting angry at her. "Apparently they make you want to try to steal a man that much more, so if the kid's a girl. I will spare the girl of learning how to be a whore. Now then, answer my question," I said.

"He wanted to parade you all around, so he could send a message to the leaders! To get them to bend their knee to him!" she cried.

"Clever girl! Now why did he need Valen to cooperate?" I asked.

"Please Arya! I told you enough…" I threw the second knife. It flew towards her head, but only nicked her ear.

"Answer!" I roared.

"He read a legend that told him if he drank the blood of a Dragon Emperor, he'd gain their power!" she cried.

"Well guess what? Today's your lucky day!" I said.

"Let me go! I answered…" I went to throw the last knife intending to kill her, but the door opened just as I went to throw.

"Arya, she wasn't lying Richard is gone," Joseph said. I sighed as I let my hand drop to my side, and turned on my heel facing him.

"Where is Valen?" I asked.

"He is gathering what soldiers that are loyal, and getting this place back under order," he said. I nodded as I heard my son crying as Layette came in.

"Are we safe?" asked Layette. I nodded walking over as I took my son in my arms, and sat down on a windowsill looking around the room.

"We will need to decide what to do with Leandra, and the others that served Richard," said Joseph.

"We'll wait till Valen is done," I said. They all nodded though Leandra was sniffling chained to the wall, and Leandra went over to her. "Let her go, and I will slit her throat before I can think. That bitch is mine," I snarled. Layette stopped as she nodded then I returned to cuddling my son. Just as Valen came into the throne a sudden throat clearing from the other corner caught our attentions, and I recognized that the man had been the one there the day Valen came back. He was walking over which made Joseph, Layette, and Marissa glare at him along with Valen slinking over in his dragon form to my side.

"Why the hell are you here? I told you to leave the empire!" Valen snarled.

"At the moment you seem not to be in power, and besides I warned you about Richard's attack. Though like always you decided to ignore me like the rest of your family, or well besides your wife due to me not having the chance to talk to her," he said. Valen's hackles were swaying as he lingered behind me which I knew he wanted to strike, yet he couldn't since the man hadn't done anything.

"You even look at her, and I will rip your throat…" I stopped him.

"Valen, who is he? Why does everyone here besides me know who he is, and why do you all hate him?" I demanded.

"That my dear is a question even I was wondering…" Valen stopped him.

"You will leave immediately!" Valen snarled at me.

"I will most certainly not, because like he said you have no authority right now," I said. Valen's blue eyes seemed to burn through me, yet I turned to the man. "Who are you?" I asked. The man bowed to me.

"My lady, I first want to thank you for having the sense to talk to me," the man said. Then he took my hand kissing it, but I yanked it away as he then stood up. "I am Valen's Uncle Rob, but sadly I am not as liked due to me being one of Richard's closes men. Now I have tried to give them information, but they seem to never want it due to them thinking me some sort of traitor," he said. I nodded then I looked at the ground rather confused, but Samuel moved in my arms as I shifted my stance. "Now then, Valen also doesn't like me due to me knowing something that I doubt even you know. Only the four of them know," he said.

"You will shut your mouth immediately, or I will kill you!" Valen roared. What was this secret that was so sacred?

"What is it? You can tell me," I said.

"How about we give them the time to confess, so that it won't burn too many feelings?" he asked. I turned to them who looked at one another, and Valen seemed not to want to talk. "You have till sunset tomorrow to talk, or I will tell her. She deserves to know," said Rob. Then suddenly Rob tossed something on the ground smoke appearing, and as soon as it dispersed he was gone. I turned to them as I thought.

"What is this great secret?" I asked.

"We need to talk, Arya, give us till tonight," Joseph said. I nodded then turning away then walking away from them, and I held Samuel tightly in my arms. Though I did stop walking over to Valen as he changed back to himself, and I ran my hand over his cheek as I kissed him. I still had Samuel though I wanted him to know I loved his father.

"Valen, just know that whatever it is that you are so afraid of me finding out will not change one bit about how I feel about you, nor will it change how much I love you one bit," I said. Then I kissed him one more time before I turned leaving the room quickly, and went to find the nursery. I felt like I was being left out of something though I just left the room.

There was a windowsill in the nursery with padding, so after rocking Samuel to sleep I fell asleep there. I had a hand in the crib though holding his hand as he slept, because I needed strength. Though he was only a baby his touch was like a blast of strength to me, for he made me the happiest woman alive. Well his father also did as well, but for now my son was more than enough. I was sleeping when I felt a warm hand against my cheek. "Arya, we need to talk, but not here in front of the baby," Valen whispered. I just raised my head grunting at having to get up, because the past few months were taking its toll on me, and were now catching up to me. I might not have been comfortable, yet it felt good to sleep without worrying.

"Valen, I don't want to talk to you," I whispered.

"Arya, please I need to talk to you…" I felt tears as I rounded on him.

"Valen! You've lied to me for months! You've kept a secret from me for years, and then you almost cheated on me! I do not want to talk to you!" I cried.

"Please my love let me talk to you...I need to apolo…" I stopped him.

"Please just leave me alone!" I roared. I got up then letting go of my son as I faced him, and I was face to face with him. "I don't think I want to make up!" I snarled. Valen looked rather wounded as he went to caress my cheek, but I turned from his hand as I felt more tears coming to my eyes.

"Arya, why not? I thought we had worked things out?" he asked.

"You think I am going to forgive you for one lying to me, then basically having an affair, and then come to find out you've hidden something from me for years! I tried forgiving you, yet every time I do you break my heart even more!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, Arya, but please you need to forgive me," Valen begged.

"Why? If I would do any of the things you did to me you would make me regret every bit of it, but you do it and I have to forgive you on sight!" I cried. Then suddenly Samuel began to whimper, so I swept him up into my arms, yet I kept going on with my rant. "I would never lie to you! Cheating would never happen, and I've told you everything about my life!" I cried. I turned away from him then as I coddled the crying baby, and I heard him leaving which hurt more than telling him to leave. The next day though we sat in war council until suddenly a messenger came running in the room, and he looked rather panicked. "Emperor Valen! The City of Seduonia is under attack!" he cried. Valen looked almost shocked.

"Richard! We need to get to their aid!" Valen exclaimed.

"Valen, that is a four day forced march!" exclaimed Joseph.

"I don't care they need our help round the army up, prepare my armor and mount!" Valen ordered. I didn't know if I was to sit there, or if I was going with them though the generals all got up running to get ready. Thankful Leandra had helped in getting allies, so our army was over ten thousand strong of cavalry right now. Which at this point was better than nothing, yet I was worried we might actually need more than that though no one would hear me. Then all the men got up, so I got up as well as Valen left the room quickly with his father. I wondered whether I should go after him, yet I just shook my head turning towards the other way. He might not even care if I stayed or went with him, so I just went off towards our room.

Valen never came to say goodbye, nor did I go looking for him as I sat on the bed, and I knew that this might be the last thing we did. I hated knowing he might leave thinking I hated him, yet if he didn't want to come to me then I wasn't going to hold him back. I stood on the balcony watching the army massing, and then they left Valen at the head with his father. Silently in my head I was praying for his return as I went to get Samuel, for I would need his strength in the coming weeks. "Please bring my husband back to me," I prayed to the gods. Nothing answered.

If sleeping in a bed where it felt like there was miles between you and a loved one, yet they were still there was tough. Then laying in a bed that was empty was torture to me. Every night felt like Valen was never coming back, and felt like it was another day that he might not return to me alive. It was like having my heart constantly crushed by the anxiety of worrying that he might not come home to me, or that he might come back with a new woman that he loved more than me which would replace me. I wished nothing more than him to come through the bedroom door to kiss me, make love to me, and us to make up forgetting the arguments. I wanted nothing more than to hold him one more time, or kiss him on those lips that I loved so much. I wanted to send him a letter, but I doubted he would read it. He might use it to keep a fire burning in his tent that would never be warm enough without me there. I wanted to scream at the world, yell at the gods, but there was no one to blame for this split other than myself. I prayed he'd come back to me safely.

~Valen~

The city of Seduonia was beautifully built, and made to last a siege for months. Though that did not mean it was impregnable just as King Richard was showing, yet I was here to rescue the city. The city's defenses hurtled rocks, ballistae, and other projectiles from the walls. They were killing many, but Richard's me had sent siege engines which beat at the walls unmercifully. My father came up beside me. "We have enough to fight, but I hope the King of Seduonia comes to help as well," he said.

"We can do this," I said.

"I don't doubt that we can, but I do doubt those large siege engines," he said. I nodded as I looked over the battlefield.

"We aren't going to waltz in there that is for sure," I said.

"Aye, but what victory is worth the effort if it is an easy one?" he asked.

"Agreed, but still a little bit of an easy victory would bolster the troops morale," I said. He shook his head turning to me.

"No, a strong leader leading them will bolster them just fine," father said.

"Then I should get up there," I said.

"Aye, remember you can be afraid, but don't show it," father said. I nodded as I nudged my horse into a trot going towards the front line.

"Men! Today is the day we take back our home! They fight for conquest, but we fight for our homes! Which to me is a much honorable thing to fight for!" I roared. I came to the front then pacing along the line of men. "The King of Seduonia is our ally, and he needs us to defend his city! If we win we gain more troops, and start the long journey home! If we lose we die honorably," I added. The men cheered shaking their shield, spears, and sounding more like a lion to me ready to pounce. I grabbed my helmet from my squire, and looked at the troops as I placed it on. "Let the gods guide us!" I roared. Then I turned my horse around, and led the charge the rear of the enemy. We smashed into the enemy like a hammer against an anvil, and began clearing the enemies out. My sword slashed through enemies that I could get. Then the doors to Seduonia opened letting out their soldiers, so together we fought through the soldiers clearing the field in hours. Chasing any stragglers away, or killing any wounded soldiers that could not be saved. Then King Ryan and me were side by side slicing through enemies as they tried to get away. I rounded on one though his sword hit me before mine hit him, but it felt like nothing happened as I slayed him. Continuing on in my fight after the last one fell, and the others got away King Ryan came up to me.

"Thank you for the timely rescue," said King Ryan.

"It was nothing, but let's meet back in the castle. Right now we need to round up our troops, check our soldiers, and lick our wounds," I said. He nodded then led the way towards the castle. Though as I walked I realized I hadn't seen my father since the beginning of the battle, so I went looking for him instead. I found him lying on the ground dead with an arrow in his heart, and his throat was slit blood pouring from it. "Father!" I exclaimed. I dropped to my knees taking him into my arms, and Ryan came over.

"By the Nine, get the doctor! Someone get the doctor!" he roared. I was devastated as I felt tears as I just stayed frozen on the ground. My father was gone. The last thing I remembered was him charging into battle next to me, but not he was gone from this world. "I am sorry Valen," Ryan whispered. Then he turned from me as men helped carry him off on a cot looking thing, yet I followed though feeling nothing inside me. The Sir Kirth came up beside me.

"Valen, I am sorry, because your father was the best man I'd ever known," he said. I nodded as I followed him towards the castle it was almost unrealistic.

"Thank you, but I don't want to talk right now," I said.

"Valen…" a horse came towards us, and we turned around seeing a messenger.

"Emperor Valen! Another city is being attacked! Destonialia is being raided by King Richard!" he exclaimed. I turned to King Ryan and Kirth smiled.

"Let's make him pay for the death of Emperor Joseph," said Kirth. I nodded thought turned to my father.

"We bury him first, but then we rain hell down on King Richard!" I snarled.

"We will hold his service tonight, and give him the funeral a man like him deserves," said Ryan. I nodded my head in gratitude as we made our way to the castle.

"Then we bury him tomorrow morning, and we ride for Destonialia," I said. Ryan nodded his head then I turned to the messenger. "Tell the King Robert we will be there in three days time," I said. The messenger bowed then turned mounting his horse, and they went galloping back the way they came.

The funeral was the worst thing I had ever went through my father was given a large funeral pyre with him laying on top dressed like the Great Emperor he was, and mother was leaned over him kissing him. Saying her last goodbyes to him as she wept over him, and Marissa stood there dressed in all black crying as she held the boy's hands. Arya stood beside me though it was still like we were fighting which I hated, because I need her strength right now. She was dressed in a black satin dress that covered everything in front with intricate embroidery around her neck, around the opening on the back that stopped at her waist where there was another thing of embroidery, and she had her hair pulled back into a bun with a black veil covering her face as she looked down. Samuel was in her arms, but I wanted to get as close as I could to her. Suddenly I felt her hand slip into mine as she got closer to me. We stayed silent for the remainder of the funeral, but just her touch alone was enough to at least get me through it without breaking down. Finally mother backed away as they started the fire.


	8. Chapter 7

I woke sometime that night with bad nightmares as I jolted awake, and sweat poured off me as I rubbed my face. Arya shifted beside me as I sat still faced away from me, but I got up tossing the covers off as I went to the bathroom. Turning the water on in the sink I washed my face as I felt my heart racing, yet I couldn't shake the image from my head. It had been of my father dying. I hadn't seen him die, but I was dreaming of it! I didn't know what to do. Suddenly a warm hand slid over my shoulder. Arya's hands slid over my hips as she wrapped me in her arms, and rested her head against my shoulder. I leaned forward onto the sink, yet she just moved with me. "Valen, you are still in day clothes. Let's get you changed, and back to bed," she whispered. I was angry though, so I yanked away pushing her off of me.

"Arya! Back off me, please! I need to think, and be alone! Just get away from me!" I snarled. Though that set her off the the edge as she glared, but she stayed silent though not for long as she snapped.

"Please my love let me in! Don't lock me out of your life," she pleaded. In a blind rage I turned around grabbing her by the throat I didn't choke her, but I did put her against the wall forcefully.

~Arya~

When Valen grabbed me I wanted to knock the shit out of him, but he wasn't really hurting me though the desire for him was burning in me. I found that I kind of liked him being a little aggressive. "Instead of trying to shut me up, why don't you get your anger out another way?" I asked. I shoved him off to take off my nightgown, then he grabbed me by the arm taking me to the bed. He almost slammed me on the bed, and he turned the lights on. "Turn them off," I said.

"Hell no, I am looking at you!" he growled. I smiled then nodded as he grabbed me again, and was laying on top of me. I was in heaven as I looked over him as he pinned me. He was almost too perfect with his toned mid-section, muscled back that rippled as he moved, and his strong arms and legs. My feet went down his calves as I felt my heart almost beating against my chest like a prisoner trying to get out.

"Oh Valen!" I panted. Valen's lips were all over me as he kissed at everything, yet the thing that sent me into a moan was as hit bit my breasts. I grabbed his belt though unbuckling it as quickly as I could, so that I could toss it to the side. His hand went between my legs, and I grinded my hips against his hand moaning loudly. "Don't stop, I want the whole damn place to know your name!" I moaned.

"You will remember how much I love you one way, or another Arya, I swear you will," he whispered. Then he made some noise as he still kissed my breasts, but soon he was kissing between my thighs. Valen's lips felt like they were caressing me, and I had a handful of his hair. If I could moan any louder I would. He finished down there, but before he could do more I got him on his back. I unbuttoned his pants thankful I had gotten his shirt off before he had went between my legs as I kissed his stomach, and his hand went through my hair. I wanted every inch of him inside me, touching me, and I wanted to taste him with a fury. I slowly went down his stomach once more before going back to the pants. Then I got him out of his pants, his underwear, and first kissed all around him then put him in my mouth. I went up the length of him then back down. Hearing him moaning due to me was like him touching me, for it sent chills up my spine.

"I love hearing you," I laughed.

"Damnit Arya! Fuck!" he moaned. I knew he hadn't heard what I said due to him moaning so loudly, but that was quite alright with me. I loved that he had his hand in my hair as he moaned more, yet I wanted more than just him in my mouth. I got up about to put him inside me, but he grabbed me putting me on my stomach.

"My Dragon! You've got me wetter than a puddle!" I panted. He gave a sound as he then pulled my hips up so that he could angle me, and then he slammed into me making me moan. "Valen! Faster, Valen!" I moaned. If Valen was good at something it was following orders in the bed as he went harder, and moaning was all I could do to keep from going over the edge. Then he leaned over me as he thrusted as hard as he could kissing my neck, and pulling my hair just enough to make me moan more.

"My little minx, my nightingale! You make me want to fuck you all the time!" he panted in my ear. I smiled as I let out another moan.

"By the Nine! Oh Gods! Valen, your make me shake!" I moaned.

"Good, because I want you dreaming of me," he whispered. I moaned in response to him. Then he pulled me up to our knees as he sat back pulling me down onto him, and I turned my head slightly letting him kiss my lips. I stopped him turning around then letting him pin me as I kissed his throat, and he went back to thrusting into me. I couldn't keep my hands off of him as I grabbed him all over, and then he erupted inside me like a storm. We both gave moans as I too went over the edge. We fell asleep after a few minutes of kissing afterwards.

In the middle of the night we both woke again, and made love once more though slowly. Enjoying each other more than the last time, but it didn't make it any less pleasurable as I moaned. Then he stayed leaned over me still inside me as he kissed me on the throat. "I am sorry for grabbing you like that, and I deserve the smack I get if I ever do it again," he whispered. I just rolled my eyes then, and he got off me though kept me close as he just leaned over me now. Though he was still inside me which I loved it, but talking like this was something I had yearned for. I hated fighting with him, because it brought bad memories. Making me fear that our marriage would be like my parents, and I didn't want that. "Arya, I really am sorry for ever touching you in that manner," he said again.

"If you ever do, just give me a performance like tonight," I laughed. He laughed kissing me as he patted my cheek gently.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"I will hold you up to it as well," I laughed. He smiled running his hand through my hair, and I smiled loving his attention that was back on me again. I felt like a cat basking in the sun, so that I could warm myself in it.

"Is everything forgiven?" Valen asked.

"It should be, but if not we can go another round," I whispered. Valen laughed again kissing me on the lips.

"Whenever you want, you minx," he whispered.

"My Dragon, I'll make sure you remember that as well," I teased. He smiled grabbing my cheeks as he looked over me, and his beautiful blue eyes danced in the light that was still on. I loved it though, for it made him look very handsome. Like a warrior, like my Dragon.

"I hope we never wait that long again," Valen said.

"If we do Valen, I will make sure to just fight with you again," I said.

"Good, because apparently we have good sex after we are both aggravated, and ready to kill one another," he laughed.

"It is in those moments we realize what we have as well, and that is a marriage that many would die for," I said. Valen smiled gently as he again ran his hand through my hair, and kissed my forehead as he smiled.

"Well good, let them envy us. Because my Empress will never go one day without knowing how much I love her," he whispered. I laughed as I nodded looking at him, and he slipped a hand over my side. I ran a hand across his cheek compassionately.

"With you Valen, I never question if you love me," I whispered.

"I love you," Valen whispered.

"I love you," I responded.

"I want you to know that if I ever had a chance to redo anything, or if I could wish for a better life. I doubt I could think of anything better than this," he said. I smiled then I remembered he had to go to war in the morning, and I frowned as I caressed his cheek again.

"You better get some rest, because you leave in a couple of hours," I whispered.

"You as well," Valen said.

"I don't have a city to save," I said.

"Yes, but you have our son to watch after, and my sister and mother to watch over," Valen whispered.

"Not much of a chore though," I said.

"Arya, I want to take you with me, and would give anything to have you on the battlefield with me. However after losing my dad it has made me realize. Yes I love him, and losing his was hard. Losing you on the other hand would destroy me, and it isn't an option," Valen said. He kissed my cheek again.

"Valen, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," he responded. I grabbed his cheeks as I petted him, and kissed his lips again. I wanted to keep him with me.

"Return to me my brave Dragon, because losing you is not an option either," I whispered. He nodded as he kissed me.

"No matter how we are separated, or for how long we are separated. Nothing could keep me from finding my way back home to you," Valen whispered. I smiled blushing as he caressed. "Because for some reason the gods blessed the roads that led me to you, and trust me our love is something worth fighting for," he whispered.

"Do you ever regret me becoming your wife?" I asked.

"Arya, I couldn't imagine a day where I didn't have your loving arms to come to when I needed, and I think about all the years without you. I wish I would have met you sooner," Valen whispered.

"Oh Valen," I whispered. We kissed again our arms wrapped around one another, and went another round of love making. I wished he didn't have to go tomorrow, but I knew he needed to do this. I wanted my home back, and wanted my life back to the way it was. Just having Valen near me that night felt like the best feeling on earth to have him back holding me, and keeping me safely in his arms as he slept beside me. Valen moving in the morning woke me which made me raise my head as he sat up, yet as soon as he saw me he leaned over kissing me. I returned it eagerly.

"Go back to sleep, and I will wake you up when I am about to leave," he whispered. I caressed his cheek gently smiling as I looked at him, and he kissed the palm of my hand as he looked at me.

"Alright," I whispered. I laid my head back down, but didn't go back to sleep. I watched him getting dressed, yet when he went to put his armor on I got up. "I can help you with that," I said. He smiled stopping as I walked over helping him with the straps.

"Arya, I am grateful you didn't just leave me over the past few weeks, because you had every right to," he said.

"I know what a spouse leaving the other one can do to a family, and I know working through our problems is the best thing," I said.

"You constantly say I treat you too good, but in reality you treat me better than I have ever treated you," Valen said.

"By the Nine, Valen, you sound like you are going to your death today," I said. Valen laughed though I reached up petting his arm. "Though you do have a pretty awesome wife," I laughed. Valen laughed again nodding.

"I can't deny it," he said.

"You better not even try," I laughed. Valen laughed though the saddest thing was when I came to the last strap, yet I felt the full brunt of Valen going to war. I also knew I owed him an apology. "Valen, I want to apologize for the way I've acted, and want to tell you that no matter what I've said I couldn't ask for a better husband. I will never leave you, because divorce is not an option at this point," I said.

"Oh Arya, you shouldn't apologize to me, because everything you've said to me has been due to my actions. I deserved it," he said. Then he turned around kissing me as he wrapped me in his arms, but then we just ended up hugging one another a lot longer than we needed. "I love you, and I truly regret how I've treated you," he said.

"Just be safe please!" I begged.

"I will be," he whispered. I nodded as I kissed him on the lips, and before I knew we were undressed in bed. I was underneath him as he thrust inside me making me moan loudly. His hands in my hair, and my hands in his as we moved together. I felt my back arch which he slid a hand under my back as he held me, and kissed my breasts as he kept going. He almost beat against me as he went as hard as he could, but then erupted inside me like a storm. Valen stayed there on top of me kissing me slowly, yet was off me too quickly as I laid there panting a little. "I wish I could just stay here forever, safe in your arms," Valen said as he dressed.

"We could run? I grab Samuel, and we make a run…" Valen gave me a look that silenced me. I looked away.

"I can't abandon my empire," he said.

"I know that, and I know I was a little selfish for saying it," I said. I got up walking over as I went up behind him as I got the straps he couldn't reach. When I finished I pulled him back into a hug. "Be safe, I love you, and please no heroics. I can't raise a kid by myself," I whispered. He laughed at that.

"If I have learned anything about you, Arya, it is that you can do just about anything you want to," he said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to raise a kid by myself," I said. He smiled then he looked at me giving me a sad look.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"I know," I said. However I wasn't letting him go just yet. "Please let me go with you, or stay here with me. That way I know you're safe," I begged. Valen turned around putting his head against mine, and taking my cheeks he kissed my forehead.

"Arya, I have to go, and I am not about to risk you," Valen whispered. His thumb caressed my cheek as he kissed me again. "I'll return, I promise," he said. I was fighting tears as I stayed there shaking my head as I wanted him to stay with me.

"Don't leave me here alone," I cried.

"It's only a few weeks, and I'll be back before you know it," he whispered. I began crying then as I held him there against me, and he consoled me just like he always did. Though I couldn't be consoled right now.

"I can't lose you...I need you here with me," I cried. He wiped tears away, kissed my forehead, and then I put my head against his chest. Valen didn't miss a beat as he petted my back, ran his hand through my hair, and held me tightly in his arms. It only made it harder for me to let him leave. After his father had died it made me realize that dragons weren't so immortal, and that I could lose him. Despite him being just my husband, Valen was my best friend. Losing him would be like losing everything. "You don't have to go," I wept.

"You won't lose me, and I need you here as well. However I can't abandon my troops, and can't let a city be burned," he said. Then he kissed my lips. "I need to go," he whispered. Then he pulled away from me leaving me in the room by myself as I cried. He was gone though.

A few weeks later a messenger arrived he looked rather nervous, and he came up to me. Though the messenger that either Valen or the King Ryan sent, because the boy was challenged. He came up to me in the Throne Room panting as he stood there, and he looked rather baffled as he looked at me. "What is it dear boy, for you look rather nervous," I said.

"Please don't kill me, but I have bad news," he said.

"Spit it out," I said.

"Queen Arya, I am sorry to say though the Emperor was killed," he said.

"Killed?" I demanded. My heart was broken as I felt myself hyperventilating as I thought about my husband being dead. "My Dragon was killed!" I cried. Then he looked at me rather shocked then he sighed as he must've said it wrong. "What is it?" I asked.

"I mean injured," he said.

"He is just injured, or is he dead! Answer now!" I roared.

"I don't remember!" he cried. I smacked him as hard as I could, but then turned to the door. I went to find Marissa.

"Marissa, I am leaving," I said. She came from somewhere down the hallway as she came up, and I handed her Samuel who I had been holding in the Throne Room.

"What? Why?" she asked. I stopped turning to her as I looked her over with a bit of a smile that I couldn't stop.

"Because I am going to kill your brother, keep my son safe please," I said.

"Of course," she said. Then I had my horse saddled quickly then took off towards Sedunia, and I was going beat Valen if he was alright.


	9. Chapter 8

When I arrived at the city I was taken immediately to Valen, and found him lying in the infirmary asleep in a room secluded from the others. I however was a little angry that he had sent the slow messenger, but I would get my revenge sometime later on. The nurse warned me that he was on some powerful herbs, and that he might be a little out of it when I talk to him. Though I didn't care as I smiled. I went over to him sitting on the edge of the bed. I slid a hand up his thigh gently, and he woke slowly. At first he seemed alright, but then he spoke and I knew he was rather out of it as he gave a rather goofy smile. I prepared myself to deal with whatever sort of stuff he might say. "Arya, my sexy little minx," Valen laughed.

"It is me, Valen, how do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel marvelous, but you know what would make me feel better?" he asked. I just sighed knowing he'd be rather dirty minded, so I just took a deep breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Having you in bed with me, why don't you sleep with me?" he asked.

"Valen, I am not sleeping with you while you're wounded," I said. Valen gave a pouty face as he sat up his blue eyes were bright, but there wasn't much intelligence in them right now. He grabbed my arm.

"Oh live a little! It isn't like my cock is injured! Just my ribs are," he said. I was shocked as I looked at him, and I felt a blushing coming on.

"Valen, watch your tongue," I said.

"I am the Dragon Emperor, and I'll do what I damn well please woman!" he snarled. I stood up then just going along with it.

"Well I am the assassin that almost stopped your hopes of becoming the Dragon Emperor, so you better respect me!" I snarled. He sat back looking like a scolded kid as he crossed his arms, and I sighed sitting back on the bed.

"Bitch," he said. I felt the want to smack him though I kept my cool, but then suddenly a knock came on the door. I got up going to the door opening it, and found another messenger at the door looking out of breath.

"My Lady, there is a person here by the name of Caden Rhys," he said. I froze at the mention of that name as I looked at him then looked away. "He requests to speak to you," he said. I looked at the messenger then back at Valen.

"Tell him I will be there in a few minutes, but I am with my husband right now," I said. The messenger nodded then walked away as I turned back from the man. I shut the door going back sitting down on the bed, and Valen's whole attitude had changed as he sat up reaching over to me.

"Arya," he said. I looked down at my hands as I felt tears coming to them, and he grabbed my arm gently making me look at him.

"You know, he spent almost my whole life not wanting me, so I wonder what has changed now?" I asked.

"He could want to make-up? If you want I can go with you?" he asked.

"No," I said. I got up pulling away from him as I looked at him taking his hands as I caressed his cheek. "This is something I need to do by myself," I said. Valen sighed as he pulled me into him though.

"No matter what, you don't need him. I am here with you, and Samuel is as well," he said. I sighed nodding as I looked at him, and then got up from the bed. I knew I couldn't get upset at my father though, because if I returned crying to Valen he'd go berserk. I found the guard who had told me, and he took me to where the man was in the Throne Room. The man stood in the window on the other side of the room, and I told the guard to give us some privacy. I would act like I didn't know the man, and put my Empress face on instead.

"Mr. Rhys, tis' a pleasure to meet you. Why have you called me away from my injured husband?" I asked. The man turned to me no doubt he was my father, but I held back the emotions I had. I used my assassin training to stop them from surfacing. He bowed to me as was courteous.

"My Lady, I am sorry to have done that, but I wanted to see you," he said.

"Why? You are no one to me," I said. He looked rather hurt as he looked at me, and he began trying to think of something to respond with.

"I am your father, but I sadly threw you out when I should have kept you close," he said. I looked at him rather shocked.

"I bet you only want me due to who I am married to, and I will not let you use me or my family," I said. He began to get a rather hurt look as he went to grab my hand, but I yanked away. "Do not touch me!" I snarled.

"Please, I don't want anything more than to beg your forgiveness," he said. I looked at him which I could tell he was trying, but I wasn't ready.

"I apparently never meant anything to you when you tossed me out into the streets at the age of four, and then blamed me for everything like my mother leaving," I said. He hung his head sitting down on the windowsill.

"If you knew how much I regretted that, Arya, you'd might consider forgiving me. However I guess I don't deserve it," he said.

"No, you don't deserve anything," I said. Then I straightened as I looked down at my ring, and looked towards the door. "Leave me father, for I have no want to get to know someone who would kick their own kid out. I would never get rid of my son," I said.

"You have a kid?" he asked.

"Yes, a beautiful son named Samuel that you will never get to know, because around here we actually take care of our kids," I said. Just as I was about to leave he grabbed my arm.

"Please, I've lost everything, and you are the last part that I have some chance of getting you back! Please don't kick me out of your life!" he begged.

"You kicked me out of yours, so why shouldn't I kick you out? It is only fair," I said. Then I pulled my arm away from him. "Now then, if you truly want to get me back then prove to me you've changed," I said. Then I walked away from him slamming the door in his face as I felt the emotions getting to me. I made it to the infirmary though I broke down in a fit of tears, sobs, and I went into Valen's room wiping my cheeks. Though he was asleep, so I stayed silent getting into his bed wanting his warmth. Though as soon as my head hit the pillow he put his arm around me, and he kissed my cheek. I just stayed silent letting his warmth help me get over the stress of this. I fell asleep then. A few minutes later I heard the door opening then though only cracked an eye seeing it was my father! Had he really snuck into this room, or was it an imagination. I had no questions who it was when Valen spoke. "You have some nerve coming in here!" he snarled. His arm tightened around me as he pulled me closer, so I just stayed still listening.

"She's my daughter, I just want to make things right with her...I want to...A man needs some sort of relation with his kid," he said.

"Your no man! You are a coward who abandoned his daughter, and all because some woman told you to! I know all about that," Valen said. He sat up then though kept a hand placed on my side. "How you let some whore from the street talk you into tossing your daughter out into the streets!" he snarled.

"Stephanie wasn't some whore! She was a nobleman's daughter that if I married I'd be rich, but to do that I needed to clear any evidence of me having a previous…" Valen gave a disgusted snort.

"You are a poor excuse of a man," Valen snarled. I had never heard Valen sound so angered except for Robert, yet there was more than just anger in his voice. "You beat her! Blamed her for her mother running away, but to be honest I bet it was your fault her mother ran!" Valen snarled. He pulled me closer though I just acted like I shifted. "How dare you put that on a child, or even beat a child like you did! I'm surprised Arya ever allowed me near her after the damage you've done!" he snapped. I shifted again I wanted to wake up, but I just suffice with moving a bit. "You've scarred her, and I will not tolerate you hurting her anymore than you already have!" he snarled. Then my father got up angrily. "Arya doesn't want you in her life, and I promise I will not let you get anywhere close to her without my permission! She has a man in her life, and it is me! I taught her that not every man is as horrid as you, and I'll take care of her like you never did!" Valen snapped.

"She will talk to me!" he snarled. I acted like I had just woke making a big scene as I saw him, and I cried getting out of the bed going over Valen falling into the floor.

"Get out of here! You horrid man!" I screamed. He got up reaching towards me, but Valen was quick to knock him back with a loud snarl.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Valen roared. I curled into the corner crying as I looked away from them.

"Get him out of here! Why are you here? You've made my life hell!" I screamed. Then suddenly the door slammed shut with it being locked as well.

"Arya, my love, he is gone," Valen said. I cried hard into my arms as I shook my head wanting to cry louder as I laid down, but then Valen grasped the wall holding his side.

"Valen!" I exclaimed. I got up wiping my tears as I put myself under his arm, and helped him into the bed forgetting instantly my father. "You should not have stopped him, for your too hurt!" I exclaimed.

"I'd give my life to defend you, Arya," Valen said. I felt horrible now as I helped him in bed, and I caressed his side carefully.

"Valen, I know that, but I'd never forgive myself if you did," I said. Valen reached over pulling me into him as he laid us back.

"Just sleep with me right now, and stay quiet," he whispered. He kissed my forehead as he then laid me in his arms. We fell asleep in minutes which made me happy as I slept, but I was leaving in the morning sadly. Though right now it was just me, him, and no one to bother us. I was happy laying there with my husband, and even happier no one was there to take him away from me like they always did. Sending him to war, or somewhere he might be killed. I worried a lot about him, and even more I worried about losing him. I prayed I wouldn't lose him. However it was war, and I could lose him at any moment. Tough as it was to leave, I had to leave the next morning though I was reluctant to get up. Early that morning I got up trying to be as quiet as I could not wanting to wake anyone else especially Vale who was still sleeping, because I was leaving to go back to Samuel who was with Queen Helen. I was planning on only one night anyway, for I felt if I stayed too long they'd try to twist the story of Valen being weak. Unable to travel too far away from me, or that I was trying to do something to weaken him. I was sitting on the bed lacing my boots when a warm hand touched my back. "What are you doing?" he asked groggy as he was.

"I am going back to Seduonia, because I only came to make sure you were alright," I said. Valen sat up though I reached back stopping him.

"Stay one more day," he said.

"Valen, it is a three day ride back, and I have left Samuel alone for a week," I said. He sighed nodded though I grabbed him by the cheeks kissing him. "Don't worry, if you need me again send a messenger, but this time send one who isn't challenged," I said. Valen nodded though I leaned in kissing him.

"Did you bring an escort with you?" he asked.

"You know I did," I lied. Valen though must have believed it as he nodded, and I stood up from the bed.

"Be safe," he said.

"I will be," I said. Then I walked out of the room feeling horrible for leaving him, but I had to get home to my son. I left the city of Destonialia, and went heading for my son.

I was stopped for the night by a creek, and I sat looking over the fire as I thought. I sat there wanting to sleep, yet the sound of something coming from the brush made me get up. I grabbed my now just as my father came out. I pulled back an arrow aiming it at him, and he looked rather shocked. "Arya, please talk to me, because I want to make up for my mistake that I made all them years ago," he said.

"You really think that I would ever forgive you for what all you did to me? You abused me, you kicked me out in the street, and you threw me out of your life. The thing of it is though, I don't think I want to make up with you. I've done quite well for myself without you," I said. He looked defeated at me as he sat down.

"Stephanie died of opium overdose not three years ago, and the two kids we had are both kicking me out as well," he said.

"I wonder where they got that from?" I retorted.

"Please Arya, give me a chance to prove myself!" he begged.

"You didn't give me a chance," I said.

"Arya...I was an alcoholic then...I've changed!" he begged.

"No one changes, they just get better at hiding the shit in their lives!" I snarled. He lunged at me grabbing a fistful of my hair, but I was thankful for assassin training as I rammed my knee in his gut. I shoved him off me preparing to fight as he lunged again, and he grabbed me bending me back over the fire. For nine months being pregnant, and six months taking care of Samuel my fighting wasn't back to where it needed to be. I brought my leg up striking him in the side of the head with my boot, and he tossed me to the ground. I hit hard though I was on my feet with a dagger this time.

""Kill me you bitch! I don't have anything to live for anyway, so just kill me!" he snarled. I leapt though just as I landed he slight my arm as he flung a knife, and I hit the ground crying out. He went to leap, but a large black stallion barreled into him. Then about twenty more came in filling the clearing.

"See General Kirth, I told you exactly what the slimy bastard was going," said Valen. Him, General Kirth, and the others were all dressed in full heavy armor which I thought Valen was pretty stunning in it. A knight brought me my horse which I mounted turning it to go stand beside Valen, and he smiled rubbing my thigh. Then he leaned forward putting one arm over the horn of his saddle as he rested the other one with the reigns on it.

"Valen, you're not always the best at judging people," Kirth said as he got beside me. Then he looked over at me nodding his head.

"Yeah, but I knew this bastard wouldn't leave her alone, because spineless cowards like him thrive off harassing people. He just harasses the wrong woman," Valen said.

"Agreed, must be wanting death to mess with your wife after what you did to Nilan," General Kirth laughed. I was grateful Valen had came to my rescue though I was curious as to his injuries, and what was keeping him from collapsing in pain.

"Cayden, you must be a special kind of retarded, because I told you if you came around my wife again that I'd kick your ass," Valen said.

"You followed me! You said you'd…" Valen cut him off.

"Trust you? Hell fucking no I'd never trust you, and after your little show just now I wouldn't trust my horse with you," Valen retorted.

"Well what would you like done?" asked Kirth. My father then came over to me then grabbing my leg, and Kirth before I could do anything used a horse whip to hit him off. "Now you are pushing your luck," he said.

"Kirth, how about we strap him to that tree over there, and leave him here?" Valen asked. My father's eyes widened though I just stayed quiet.

"That's too easy on him, but we tie him upside down. Then we have our revenge," laughed Kirth. He turned to me then though I looked away.

"Arya, you can't let them do this to me!" he begged. Though before I could talk Valen put his horse in between us, and he glared at him with those icy eyes.

"Don't you dare speak a word to him, Arya, because you don't owe him any sort of explanation," Valen said. I nodded then he motioned the guards, and within a few minutes he was tied upside down on the tree. "Kirth, send about ten of the guards to Seduonia to gather the others like Queen Helen, my mother, Marissa, and Samuel," Valen said. Kirth just nodded.

"I will get free! I will kill you, Arya, or you will forgive me!" roared my father. I glared at him though he got more violent. "I will have my family back! I will kill everyone you love if you don't!" he roared. I launched myself from the saddle as I leapt at him, but two guards caught me though I fought.

"Just try touching my family! I'll leave you skull on a spike! I hate you, I will never love you!" I roared. I was taken back by the guards who were gentle though firm as they got me to my horse.

"Take her to the city immediately," Valen said. I wanted to kick his ass! I wanted to kill him!


End file.
